That damned vacation
by Furipa
Summary: Two women decide to go on vacation, when they stop by a road sign. Little did they know that once they follow that road sign, their fate will be sealed. Not very good with summaries Rated M for future chapters. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1 The beginning of the end

hey guys, makin' a new storey :D This time, about HOW aka "House of Wax". One of my favorite movies, next to Halloween and Phantom of the Opera. Anyways, my story is dedicated to my dearest onee-chan("older sister"), Lindsay. The story is about me and her if we were in the HOW world. Based on the 2005 take.

(Not the best tittle but meh -.-')

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters except me and Lindsay. Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- The beginning of the end<p>

Ahhh, summer, best time of the year. No school and no worries. Me and Linsday had planned this trip since forever. And now was the best time to make the move. Linsday was so cool to drive us to the hotel to pass our vacations together. She was happily loading the car with the food for the trip, whisling while she put the things away. Linsday was wearing a green tank top, with some baggy blue jeans, and sneakers. I walk out with the last bags, smiling happily. I was wearing a white t-shirt, with some dark blue jeans, and some sneakers too.

"This will be the best Summer ever!" I yell, putting the bags on the trunk. Linsday smiled, turning her head towards my direction. "Yep, and just think about the hotel, it said on the add that it had a pool too!" "Niiiiice~!" I said, getting inside the car, on the passager side. Linsday walked to the other side and got in, putting the keys on the ignition, making the car start. Putting the seatbelts on, we started our journey.

Our journey started well, just the first hour we jammed the music loudly and sang till our lungs hurted. We laughed it off as we reached the highway. We stopped for 20 minutes on a small gas station, grabbing some snacks and refelling the gasoline tank. Oh and going to the bathroom. After that, we heading out the highway again.

After another hour, we stopped, looking at a sign on the end of the road. "Ambrose? Where's that? I never heard of it." "Seems to be a small town. Ohh, there's a house of wax there!" "What really? Let's check it out!" I said excitedly. "We still have time, it's probably nothing big, it can be fun and we can take pictures to show our families!" Lindsay stared at me, hesitatly thinking if we should go. But then she gave in, nodding. "Okay, but we'll only be there for a little while." "Yay!" I yell out as she started the car and turned it towards the dry road.

For what seemed to be hours, we arrived at the end of the road, confused. "Why does the road stop here?" Linsday asks, as she shuts down the car, walking out, and looking around. I got out and also looked around. "Strange…why would the road stop? The road should have still com-WAHHH!" Lindsay turned around and ran to the sound of my voice, looking over at me from above. "You okay Fu!" she asked me, climbing down the dirt slowly to not lose her balance and fall in next to me. "I-I'm fine but get me the heck out of here!" I yelled back at her.

I was buried into a three foot inch of animal carcasses. I felt the need to vomit but holded it back as Lindsay tried to pull me back from the horrible mess. We stopped when we heard a truck aproaching us, stopping really close to the dead pile of animals. A tall man with dirty blond hair, wearing a green cap came out and went to the back of the truck to pick up yet another dead animal carcass. Throwing the dead animal to the pile, the man finally spotted us.

"Hey, what ya gals doin' there? Need a hand?" he asked us. " Hum, yes, if it wasn't too much trouble…" I said to the man, reaching to grab his hand. Lindsay followed me and I felt reliefed by finally coming out of the disgusting pile. "Name's Lester, nice to met ya little ladies. What brings ya to these parts?" "We were going to spend our vacations on a hotel but we stopped to see a sign about the Ambrose town…Do you know where it is?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, you gals are lucky 'cause I came here. 'Cause the road leading to the town is no more. Only I know a way into town….But why did some pretty town gals like yerselfs want with this little town?" "We just thought it would be fun…Because we saw in the sign that the town had a wax house…" I said, looking at him, annoyed by the fact that meanwhile he was talking to us, he was checking us out like we were a piece of meat. "Ah yeah, the wax house, yeah, it's pretty cool. Ya'll love it. I could take ya there if ya gals want."

"But what about our car?" "Dun' worry, there's not many people coming here." Lester said, turning around and walking to his truck. I looked back at Lindsay. "Well…what do you think? Should we go with him?" she looked at me with worried eyes. "I don't know…I mean…Look around, look at him. Can we trust him?" "I know he seems weird but look, we'll just take a look around, visit the house and leave. Nothing more and we'll stay away from him. Okay?" I reassured her, holding her shoulders gently. She sighed but nodded in defeat. After all, what could go wrong?

We got in Lester's truck, and he immediatly began to turn the car on. Slowly and steadily, the truck started to move and we began our voyage to the town. Silence was heard inside the truck, because none of us dared to say anything for atleast 10 minutes. It had to be Lester to break it. "So…where are ya gals from?" "Oh huhh…We're from Kentucky…" Lindsay said quickly. "Oh…well, just a few more yards and we're there…Then all ya need is to cross the river and you're there."

"Cross a river?" I asked, curious. "Why do ya think the road is blocked?" he asked me, taking a quick look at me then averting his eyes back to the road. I looked back to Lindsay, and shrugged a bit. We stopped probably after a hour. Lester turned off the truck and looked at us. "There's the river. Just jump the rocks and ya there." We nodded and walked out.

"Hey Lester, perhaps you could come back, to get us, I mean." I asked. "Sorry sweets, I have work ta do. You're lucky I even got you here." And with that he quickly turned on the truck and drove away. Me and Lindsay just stared at him till we couldn't see him anymore. "I...I guess we should go and look at the town?" I said, rubbing the back of my head, smiling a bit. Lindsay sighed. "Fine..."

We walked towards the town and looked around. It seemed...kinda deserted. "Hum...where is everybody?" Lindsay asked, looking inside a shop for anyone. "Oh look, a pet store!" I yell and run towards the shop's window, looking at some puppies, wagging their tails. "Awww, they look so cute!" I say, rubbing my face on the glass. "They look a bit...fake..." Lindsay says, frowning a bit. "Oh don't be silly, why would anyone have fake puppies on a pet shop?" Lindsay just shrugged and said a 'I don't know' face and continued walking around, me right beside her.

We walked a hill, where we spotted a church and just to our right, a few feet away, the wax house. I squealed. "The wax house we found it!" as I was about to run towards it when Lindsay stopped me, pulling me back. "Wait, before we go there, we should look for someone. Let's try the church." She said as she pulled me with her and then opened the door.

We watched what seemed to be a funeral, and a young man looked back at us. I looked back at Lindsay with a 'oh crap' look. She mutered a 'sorry' and closed the door quietly. We waited for awhile then the door opened and the young man came out, with a angry face. "What the hell do you want, can't a person mourn another with peace?" the man yelled at us. "I-I'm sorry, but we didn't know, we just arrived here and we saw no one." I said, gulping a bit. "Maybe you two should just go back from where you came and leave me the fuck alone!" he yelled again and walked back inside, slaming the door.

"How rude!" Lindsay yelled, frowning. "Let's just leave, obviously we're not welcomed here." she said as she started to walk away. I sighed and proceded in walking after her, when the door opened again. "Look...I'm sorry I was so rude..." "You're damn right you were." Lindsay added, crossing her arms over her chest." He pretended to ignore her comment. "...But my mother just died and I'm still a bit shaken..." "Oh I'm so sorry...I'm sure she's in a better place now..." I said, looking at him sadly. "I'm Bo by the way..." the man identified himself. "You can call me Fu and she's Lindsay." I say as I pointed to her. He nodded "Look, how about you can go look around some more till I'm finished here and you two can meet me at the garage store?" Bo said. I looked back at Lindsay. Lindsay stared at him. "...Fine." she said as she walked towards the wax house. I smiled at him and muttered a 'thank you' and walked after her. He quickly got back inside.

"I don't trust that guy." she said as she walked faster. "He said he was sorry..." "Still, I don't trust him." I sighed. We arrived at the wax house and looked at it's entrance. "Wow..." I say, grabbing my camera and quickly taking pictures. Lindsay walked over the the wall and examined it. She toke a bit out of it. "Wow, it's made of wax...Literaly! The whole building is made of it!" she said in surprise. "So cool!" I shout back as I entered the house. It looked amazing, I standed next to a piano as I touched it's keys. It didn't made any sound, but it was still a great peace of art. "Look at this! It's a piano! Just imagine how much work the artist must have had!" Lindsay smiled and nodded. We continued looking and taking pictures, until we found ourselfs in the kitchen. I walked in first and stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked me. "I have a feeling we're being watched..." I said as I looked at the window, trying to see if there was anyone there. Carefully walking inside, I reached the wax statue and I gasped when I looked at it's face. Lindsay laughed. "Is the big bad wax woman going to hurt you?" She said as she walked out. I sighed in irritation and walked out after her, unaware that someone was indeed watching us. I looked around some more and noticed some little mermaid wax figurines. I examined them, lifting one up and notecing a name. "Vincent..." I read and smiled, putting the figurine back down. "Well, who ever you are, you're very talented, congratulations..." I said outloud, and went to look for Lindsay.

After checking out the upstairs, we walked out the wax house and walked back to the garage store on the town. It was almost nighfall and we hurried inside to look for Bo. "Bo? You in here?" I gasped when a hand touched my shoulder from behind. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." he said, smiling a bit. I blushed and smiled back. "It's okay..." "So what is your business here at Ambrose?" he asked, leaning back agaisn't the wall. "Oh, were just passing, we're actually going on vacation." I said. "Yeah...And we're leaving now." Lindsay said as she proceeded into walking out the store. "That would be of no use. The river gets overflows over night and it's current is pretty strong. You'd get pulled away. It's best if you gals stayed over the night." Bo said, looking at our expressions. "W-What? B-But what about or stuff? What if someone takes our car?" I yell. "Don't worry, it gets so dark in the forest, it becomes a deadly trap for whoever ventures in it...Besides, no one really goes here anymore..." Bo assured us. I looked at Lindsay with a 'what should we do' look.

"Nhhh...Fine." she said in defeat. "Is there a hotel?" she asked. "I cannot afford to waist too much money..." she added. "We don't have any hotels...But you are welcomed in staying at my house." "That house near the Wax house?" I asked. He nodded. "Shall we go? I'm sure you two are tired from all the sigh seeing." I yawned after his phrase, which made him chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes." and walked out, me and Lindsay walking after him.

We could not imagine what awaited us once we arrived.

* * *

><p>So, what do you guys think? Is it a good first chapter? R&amp;R peaps!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 The Sinclair's House

Heeeey! I've made one more chapter, for you guys to enjoy! And while you're at it, go check out my gallery! Go to my profile and go check it out :3

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie! If I did, Vincent would have lived .3. and probably be a stripper...

On with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- The Sinclair's house<p>

Me and Lindsay standed by Bo as we walked towards his house. "Hum...That wax house...it's a real work of art." I said, in a attempt to start a conversation. "Yes, it was the pride and joy of this town." Bo answered. "What happened?" Lindsay asked, looking at him.

"Well, I guess people just don't interest themself on these things anymore...Well, except you two." he said, smiling down at me. I blushed a bit more. "Thanks..." I muttered and looked away. Lindsay rolled her eyes, knowing he was just acting up.

"Hum...in the house, I noticed most of the sculptures and figures was made by a man named Vincent...Is he here? I would really like to meet him..." "Unfortunatly he died a few years ago." "Ohh..." I muttered. "Well, we're here." Bo said as he opened the door and let us get in. We walked inside and looked around and we made a 'eww' face.

It was not a 5 star hotel or appartment, but it looked like a dump. "Sorry for the mess, but I had no time to clean up." Bo said as he toke off his jacket. "I huh...hum...No problem." I say, grabbing a chair and sitting down. Lindsay did the same.

"Can I get you girls anything?" he said as he walked to the kitchen. I glanced towards Lindsay in question, and then glanced towards the cups Bo picked up. I can assume you know what we said next.

"Errm...no thanks..." Lindsay said, looking at the dirty cups. "Fine suit yourselfs..." Bo said, pouring a brown liquid on one of the cups(we presumed it was coffee), and taking a swip. "So...huh...are you going to show us the house?" I asked. Bo looked at me, and nodded. "Sure, I just need to change my clothes and I'll be right back." he finished his coffee and put the cup on the counter and walked over the stairs. I looked back at Lindsay.

"After all this, I promise I'll make it up to you." I said, holding my hands together. Lindsay sighed. "Fine...whatever...Just remember your promise." she said as she ruffled my head and hair. I giggled.

Time seemed to pass as we waited for Bo to come back. I sighed, out of boredom and frustration. "Did he get lost inside his room?" I spat out, my hands on my hair. Lindsay was looking at her cellphone, and from the sound it made, she was playing a game(we didn't get any signals there)."Maybe something happened?" she asked, still not looking at me. "Should we go and check if he's fine?" I ask, getting up "I'm sure he'll be back..." Lindsay assured.

"Well, I'm tired of waiting! I'm going to find him!" I spat out, and walked up the stairs. I looked at the corridor and a chill went up my spine. It looked like one of those corridors in the horror movies, the ones you know that something will come out and eat you alive. I gulped, and toke a step over, slowly walking inside the corridor. I looked inside the first door, it looked like a bedroom, but it was dark that I couldn't see straight, so I left it there. I walked to the second door and peeked inside, it was another bedroom, but the lights were on and there was no one inside. I sighed, there was only one room left. Maybe he's there.

I peeked inside the last room and I blinked. It looked like a doctor's office and I walked inside. I looked around and stopped to look at the desk. I gasped a little when I spotted a dead goat's fetus on a jar. "Eww..." I said, looking away, my face turning into one of disgust. I looked around the desk some more, opening one if it's drawers and picked up old photos. One after one, I looked at them until I stopped at a particular one of two boys. "One of those must be Vincent..." I say, when a loud noise was heard. I quickly put the photos back and ran behind some curtains and get over a mack, my hands over my mouth, keeping quiet.

I heard footsteps coming inside the room, and I could hear my heart beating faster. The footsteps stopped just beside the curtain. My heart beat faster to a point it hurted in my chest. I yelped when head suddenly popped over to look at me. "You okay? Why are you hidding in there?" Bo asked. I blinked, trembling slightly. "I-I huh...I got scared..." I admited, my voice trembling. Bo smiled and offered his hand, I grabbed hesitantly, and was pulled out of the mack. "Don't worry, there's nothing to be worried about..." he assure, pulling me closer. I felt kind of reliefed. "Then again...there is something to be worried about..." I could feel my heart race up again, in fear. "W-What do you mean by that?" I asked, looking up and him, putting my hands on his chest.

"If there's anything to be worried about...if it was me...I wouldn't be worried about the monster's that's coming after you...but the person who's closer to you..." I looked at him. His expression changed, turning into one of pure malice. I didn't want to be held by him. I didn't know what he was capable of, and there we were, in a dark room, and he was holding me a bit too close for my taste. "Let me go." I say, trying to push him over. "Why? I think we're perfectly fine..." he said, pulling me back. "Please let me go Bo." I ask again, pulling harder. "What are you afraid of? I don't bite..." he said, and suddenly he pushed his face closer to me, and brushed his lips over my ear.

"...Much." he said, making me shiver, with fear. "Let me go!" I spat out, pulling him off as hard as I could, making him fall over a bit, and I toke that opportunity to run to the door. And before I could yell out for Lindsay, Bo managed to put his hand over my mouth, covering it completly. "I don't think so...Why would you want to ruin the fun? Oh, and don't worry, you'll be okay for now...now your friend downstairs...she's not so lucky." Bo said, chuckling. I tried to protest, and fight back, but was being held by his arms. Bo chuckled and dragged me over the corridor. Suddenly, a man came out a room, he was very tall, with long black brown hair. He was wearing a large overused coat, with a dirty apron over his sweater and pants. I focused on his face, he had no expression, I couldn't see his eyes, so I assumed he was wearing a mask. And it was made of wax. I struggled more, in a attempt to run away. But he never gave in.

"Hey freak, go treat yourself with the bitch downstairs...and make sure she doesn't escape." The man nodded and walked silently towards the stairs. "You and I...are gonna have a little fun..." Bo said to me, and dragged me to the end of the corridor, and he opened a door, and we descended down, to what I believed, was his own private Hell, and probably the last thing I would see.

Lindsay sighed, looking at her watch. 'Where the heck is she?' she thought and got up. 'That's it, I'm going after her. It's taking too long.' determained, she turned around and walked over to the stairs, until she heard a noise coming from under them. "What the..." she said, stopping, just before she could up her foot on the first step. She walked to the side of the stairs and peeked in. She looked at a corridor, baddly lighted. The sound was heard again, echoing throught the corridor.

Lindsay gulped and walked to the corridor, slowly. "F-Fu? Is that you?" she asked, trembling slightly. The sound was getting closer and closer, and she could feel her heartbeat going faster and faster by the second. She stopped at a turn and toke a deep breath. She peeked behind the curve, and the corridor was empty. She sighed in relief and walked into the corridor, looking around some more. She entered a large room, and gasped, all around her was full of cars.

"What the...?" She said when she heard a noise behind her, and quickly turning, she saw a man wearing a mask, swinging a knife at her. Luckily she managed to jump back from the blow and run away in between the cars. "HELP!" she yelled, running away from the man, who kept swinging the knife at her. She tried opening car doors, but in vain. She yelled in fear as she was by an inch close to get her head sliced by his knife, and grabbing the next thing close to her, a wrench, and swinged it at his head.

Luckily, it hit him, leaving him a bit disorientated. Lindsay used that to her advantage, and grabbed a pipe that was near and hit him again, making him drop one of his knifes. "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU SICKO!" she yelled and hit him again, just to have him grab the pipe with his hand, and pushing the pipe to her face, hitting her in the process, making her fall down. The man grabbed hold of the pipe when she let go, and looked down at her. Lindsay rubbed her face, whimpering and noticed her nose was running with blood. She looked up at him and gasped when he hit her with the pipe on her head, making her pass out.

Looking down at his handy work, he grabbed the girl and put her over his shoulder, and toke her his workplace.

I struggled agaisn't the restrains Bo had put me in. I was laying down in what seemed to be a marquise, my arms and legs appart and restrainned. He came back, holding what seemed to be a knife. I gulped as he put it down next to me on a table. "You bastard! You won't get away with this!" I yell at him, only to make him laugh. "Look babe, I've been doing this for years, do you really think this would make any difference?" he asked, looking at me. I growled. "If I could I would just wipe that smirk off of your face, I can't believe I trusted you!" "Aww, that's so cute. You really think you can do anything..." Bo said, laughing more. I growled again and tried to free myself again. "HELP! LINDSAY!" I yell, trying to fight back tears. "She won't hear you sweetcheeks. Vincent probably already taken care of her." I stopped. "W-What? How's that possible? He's dead!" Bo looked at me "Is he really?" smirking, he sharppened his knife.

"He's...alive?" "Yep, and I can guess you already know what's next." I calculated a bit and then gasped. The photo I saw. "Y-You're his brother?" I asked. "Bingo. That didn't toke ya long." "Then...he...The wax figurines...they...they were real people?" I said in disbelief. "People didn't really accept us...so we payed them back. Vincent really did a good job on them." Bo said, cleaning his knife then turning his attention to another utensil he would probably use on me.

"You...you sick fucks!" I yell at him. "Ah ah ah, that's not nice..." He said, stroking my face. I tried to bite his fingers, but he managed to get away. "Don't touch me!" "Oh yeah? And what will you do if I do?" he asked, smirking at my face. I couldn't answer him. I guess I knew I couldn't do anything to stop him. That made me angry to a point I wanted to rip out his eyes. "That's what I thought." turning, he grabbed a small knife, and bringing it up to my cheek.

"Now...where should I beggin?" he said outloud, stroking my cheek with it. I gulped and stood still, trying not to freak out. He pressed his lips to my ear and whispered: "Maybe we could have a little fun before I do anything hmm? That would be nice..." he said, purring into my ear, and nibbling it a little. I shivered and tried to push away from him. "S-Stay away you pervert!" Bo laughed, and made a cut on my cheek with the knife, making me gasp. He licked the blood up "Mhmm...you taste really good..." I trembled more, trying to get as far away as possible from him.

Bo pushed the knife down to my neck and cut a bit. I gasped again and he chuckled. "You keep that up, I love it..." he said in a husky type voice, and making my skin crawl. I quickly scanned around me and I noticed one of my legs retrains was loose. I looked at Bo and back at the restrain. I started to pull on it while he started to pass the knife from the end of my shirt and then upwards. When I finally freed myself, I looked at Bo. "Can I have a last request?" Bo stopped and looked at me. "What are you trying to pull?" "When you dragged me here, I lost my ring. If you're going to kill me, atleast let me have my ring with me, it was a gift. I dropped it somewhere, I think it fell around my legs..." I said and Bo thought about it. "Fine, whatever...Maybe I can keep it after I'm done." walking over to my feet, he looked down to the ground and started looking. I smirked when he was just right.

"Psst. Bo..." He stopped and looked at me. I smirked more "Sweet dreams mother fucker." and I kicked him in the face as hard as I could. He yelled in pain and stubbled, falling backwards and hitting his head on the wall, knocking himself out. I muttered a yes and tried to free my other foot, succeding. With my mouth, I tried to loosen up my hand restrains and with great pain I managed to pull out my right hand. I sulked up tthe pain, tears coming into my eyes and untied my other hand.

Getting off the marquise, I ran up the stairs he dragged me down and peeked to see if anyone was in the corridor. 'I have to find Lindsay...' I thought as I ran the corridor. Walking down the the stairs, I was about to open the main door when I heard a scream. "Lindsay?" I looked back and tried to find the source of the sound. Another scream was heard and it seemed to be from under the stairs. I walked over to it and I noticed it was another corridor. 'This house is like a maze!' and I stepped inside.

With my heart jumping around, I headed towards the end of the corridor into a room. "Woah! There are so many cars in here!" I said, looking at all the cars of various sizes, shapes and colours. I heard yet another scream and ran to it's direction. I peeked down the stairs and gasped at the decoration. The walls were adorned with skulls, the only light provided by a few candles that were scattered by the sides. I walked down the stairs cautiously and stopped by the door. I heard another scream behind it and I knew I had to do something. I opened it a crack and peeked inside the room and gasped.

A tall man, around 5'9 or 6'0 foot tall, with hair around his shoulders. His face seemed emotionless and I couldn't see his eyes. All I could see were two black orbs. He looked as if he was stiching Lindsay up. She layed motionless on the table and I wondered why. 'I have to do something!' I thought as I looked around for anything to distract him. I noticed a empty bottle near the door and I picked it up. I waited until he turned his back to the door and I quietly stepped inside. When I was close enough, I hit him on the back of the head with the bottle and watched him stumble to his side, holding his head. I pushed him, making him trip and falling to the ground.

"Lindsay!" I shout out at her, and started to unstrap her from the table. She didn't move and I shaked her "Lindsay say something!" I yell at her, and all she did was move her eyes. "He must have drugged you or something..." I say and gasp when I see him getting up. I pick her up and supported her with my weight, dragging her away. "Nhh!" I grunt as I look back to see him, slowly coming after us, holding up a knife. I yell and tried to run faster, and holding up Lindsay.

We reached outside the house and I huffed and puffed, not being able to hold on much longer. I look around and found a truck with a busted light. 'Yes!' I thought to myself and reached the truck, and tried to open it. Luckily, it wasn't locked and I put Lindsay on the passanger's side and run to the driver's side. "Damn it! The key's not here!" I spat out, looking down at the key hole. I tried to remember those horror movies where the guy or girl tempered with the cables of the car and make it start. I thought to myself. 'Would that even work?' I grunted, annoyed and hit the steering wheel with my hands. I snap my head up when I hear him walk out and coming towards the car.

I yelp and I tried to reach under the wheel and, franticly, pull any cables I could feel. I yell when he was right besides the car and I quickly tapped the safety lock on the door, stopping him from opening it. He then quickly walked around and tried to open the passanger side, but unfortunatly for him I locked it as well. We stared at eachother for awhile, then he disappeared from my sight in a instant, he looked as if he was a god damn ninja. A very buffed ninja.

I gasped and looked around to find him. After trying to listen for any movement around the car, I presumed I was alone. I reached down and ripped the cables apart and tried to start the car just like in the movies. To my amazement, it did. "Yes!" I yell in victory and pulled myself up. I yell when I see the man holding a large thick wood branch and started to hit the car. I panicked, and looked at the car's gears. This was the perfect time for dad's teaching to come in hand. I pushed the handle back and hit the peddle to it's max.

The car immediatly drove backwards, away from the man. I looked behind and stopped the car, then turned it around, and began driving away from him. I was smiling in victory, when suddenly I hit a bump and I lost my grip on the steering wheel, making me jump backwards and hitting my head on the side, since I was not wearing a seatbelt. I groan in pain as the car slowly stopped, holding onto my head. I looked at my hand and noticed there was some blood on it. 'Great..' I say and just when I was about to start the car again, the window beside me was smashed open.

I yelled in surprise and cover my face as I was forcefully pullen out of the car, the man not caring if I was cutting myself on the glass. I yell out in pain and struggled to pull myself away from his grip, but in vain. The man looked down at me, and pushed me to the ground. I landed with a 'oof!' and looked up at him. The last thing I can remember is him hitting me, and then blackness.

* * *

><p>AND DONE. .3. Sorry I toke so looooong, school and stuff kept me up TTATT' but hope you enjoyed this chapter too! R&amp;R people!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 You'll never leave this place

Hey peeps, a new chapter :3 Hope you guys like it! Sorry for taking so long, I've been having school exams to work on and I've barely had any time to finish anything, mainly the stories DD: Anyways, on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, except myself and Lindsay is herselfs :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong> You will never leave this place

I woke up and groaned in pain. I grabbed my head instantly as I tried to get up from where ever I was. Glancing to my right, I noticed Lindsay beside me, still knocked out because of the drugs. I slowly got off from wherever I was, and my legs almost gave out. '_Ngh...that blow really did a number on me..._' I thought as I walked to the door and tried to open it. '_It's locked...Figures..._' I thought again and I walk back next to Lindsay. I sigh, she seemed to be asleep. I contemplated on our situation. How did we get into this mess? All we wanted was to have a nice vacation...I suck a hiccup, tears forming in my eyes. I wanted to get as far away possible from there and report them to the police.

I start to cry, holding myself tightly. '_Why...? We didn't do anything to them!_' I grip tighter as my sobs become louder and louder. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly turn around in fear and then I calmed myself. Lindsay was looking down on me, struggling to get up. I clean my eyes and helped her get upstraight. "Are you feeling okay?" I ask her, holding onto her. "I-I..." she started but I shushed her. "Just nod, don't strain yourself." She nodded to me. "Are you okay?" I asked her again, and watched as she nodded in responce. I could feel her hand brushing on my forehead and I whimpered. She looked at me, worried. "It's nothing, just a bump. He hit me in the head, but I'm fine." I say, trying not to worry her more than she already was. Hopefully I would not end with a concussion from all of this.

Lindsay holded me close, and I hugged her with all my might, and both stayed in silence. I looked at the door, just waiting for it to open and to our torture to commence. "We are going to die...won't we?" I asked her. She sighed. "We don't know their true intentions..." "True intentions!" I yell. "They want us dead! That's all they want!" I start to cry again, and I feel Lindsay hold me close to her. "Look Fu-chan, you have to calm down, we don't know, if they wanted us dead, they would have aready did no?" I stop and stare at her. "I...Y-You're right..." I say as I clean my eyes. "Look...all we need to do is wait for them to come. Maybe we can come up with something then..." She said, and I nodded. "Okay...but what do we do till then?" "Maybe we could find a way to escape meanwhile?" she sugested and I immediatly got off, and started to look for any exits.

Unfortunatly, all the exits were blocked. I sighed and sat back down next to Lindsay. She ruffled my hair and I smiled a bit. "Well...as long as we're together..." Lindsay nodded, and looked down. I looked around some more and notice a pencil. I picked it up and grabbed a piece of paper that was laying around. Lindsay looked at me. "What are you doing?" "Well, if we are going to wait for something to happen, atleast I'll leave a mark of myself here." I say and start doodling something.

Time seem to fly as we wait for our demise. My paper was almost full of drawings, and I stopped, my hand hurting. We then heard a noise of footsteps and I quickly grabbed the paper and pencil and put them where they were. I ran next to Lindsay and clingged to her. The door openned and Bo and the masked guy came in. "Comfortable, I presume?" Bo asked, folding his arms. "I can change that. Just a snap of my fingers and the freak here will take care of you two." I frowned, I would tolorate whatever he would do to us but I couldn't just let him talk about his brother like that. "How can you treat him like that? He's your brother! If it wasn't for him, you'd probably wouldn't be doing this!" I yell out at him, being held back by Lindsay. "F-Fu-chan!" She says, pulling me back close to her. Bo chuckled at me. "Oh really? Do you think he that important to me? Even if he didn't do this, he would stay out of my way anyways, just like Lester does." me and Lindsay stared at him. "L-Lester...?" I say. "I knew it! I knew he was into something!" Lindsay said. "How do you think we get people to come here?" Bo asked us and I glared at him. "You're a monster." I say to him, and he chuckled darkly. "If you could see his face, you'd see who's the real monster here." I frown again.

"A monster couldn't be this talented, unlike you." I smirk at his face change, and suddenly he stormed towards me, a knife appearing out of nowhere. Lindsay yelled and tried to stop him, but he pushed her away as if she was nothing, and pushed me down onto the table, knife pressed on my neck. "You think this is funny joke, don't you?" I gasped and I tried not to move, for fear of my neck being cut. "I should just cut your neck open for what you said!" Bo yelled but he was pulled back by his brother, who held him and tried to calm him. I gripped my neck and trembled all over. "Grrr...if it wasn't for him, you'd probably be dead. You and your little friend."

"L-Look, I'm sure we all can come up with a solution, and we don't need to resort to killing anyone...!" Lindsay said, and toke a deep breath, as if she was concentrating on what to say next. "How...How about we stay here for a condition? Maybe we can clean or cook for you guys? You know...your place looks a mess, maybe it can attract people more if it was...prettier?" she said and I stared at her in pure shock. What was she saying? Live here with them? The drugs were taking over again, that must be it.

Bo stared at her, thinking about her offer. He then looked at his brother and they stared at eachother. Must be a telepatic connection they have. Bo then turned to Lindsay. "Fine...But we will take your cellphones and car. You can still have your stuff." he said and turned around to leave. "Oh, and if you think of running away...I'll sick Vincent here to go after you two and kill you. Got it?" I gulped and Lindsay said yes. Bo left and Vincent continued to stare at us. He then mentioned us to come with him, gesturing with his hand for us to follow. We slowly walked to the door and started walking up the stairs. I glanced back to peek at Vincent and noticed he picked up the paper I drewed on. I stopped walking and stared as he looked at the paper with interest and then neatly folded it, and putting it in his pocket.

He suddenly looked up and I gasped a little and ran up the stairs after Lindsay. I felt my cheeks burn in embarassment for being caught. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I blushing?" I yell to myself and shake my head, trying to forget what happened. I looked back and noticed Vincent right behidn us again, probably garanteeing that we would not run away.

"Lindsay..." I whisper to her and she peeked at me. "What?" she asked me. "What the hell was that all about? Are you crazy, we can't just stay here!" "Look...it was either that, or he would kill us...What do you preffer...?" I stare at her and look down. "Look...I...I promised nothing would happen to you and I'll damn right will keep it that way. We'll find a way, but it will be uselless if we are dead...okay?" I nod.

We stared at Bo, who was in front of us, and we stopped at the hallway. He turned to us. "Well, since you two will be staying here...You'll start by cleaning the kitchen, and then making dinner. Vincent will keep an eye on you two until I get back. And I expect a good meal when I come back too." And with that he left just like that. I started at Lindsay and we looked back at Vincent, who standed there looking at us, but then pointed to the stairs, which might have meant to continue.

We walk down the stairs and enter the kitchen, and we looked at all the filth. I looked back at Vincent. "Nhh...V-Vincent...Is there any...rag or something we could use to clean?" Vincent then walked to the kitchen, and opened a cabinet and pulled out an old rag and gave it to me. I picked it up slowly. "T-Thank you..." I say and looked at Lindsay. "I'll start on one side, you start there okay?" Lindsay nodded and grabbed one rag that was by the sink and started cleaning her side. I walked to right and looked at Vincent, who walked away and sat behind us on the table, and continued to stare at us. I sigh and started cleaning.

We cleaned the entire kitchen, top to bottom. We were exhausted when he finished and then we remembered we still needed to make dinner. "What are we gonna make?" I ask. "Lindsay started to look at the cabinets and spotted a jar full of pasta, and I found pieces of meat that were still good inside the fridge. "Well...we gotta make with what we have..." Lindsay started and I nodded. Lindsay started to work on the pasta, while I was heating up the meats. "I'm almost done, how about you?" "Me too." I take out the meat and place it on a plate and bring it to the table. Meanwhile I was placing the table, I could feel Vincent's eyes following my every step, and I was just about sick of it.

When I finished putting everything on the table, I quickly ran to Lindsay's side. "What's wrong?" She asked me and I tried to keep my back to him. "He doesn't stop staring at me..." "Well, he was ordered by Bo to keep a watch on us..." "No, I could tell the difference if he was keeping an eye on **us**. He's keeping an eye on **me**. It makes me uncomfortable." I say, still feeling his stare making a whole in my back. Lindsay looked back and watched Vincent's movements. She turned her head to me. "I think you might be right...Maybe it was about what you said about him? You know, earlier...?" I stopped and blinked. "B-But...I just...I was angry...He can't think I like him or anything!" I say, my cheeks burning more and more, and continued to wash my hands, even tho I knew I washed them over 5 times. Lindsay chuckled a bit and brought the pasta to the table, and looked at Vincent.

I peeked over at them to see what she was saying to him, but she whispered and I couldn't hear anything. When she returned I asked her. "What did you say?" "Oh nothing really, just say I hoped he liked the dinner." I knew that couldn't be true but I left the conversation there. We looked back and saw Bo had returned. "I see you did what I told you. Maybe you'll have my leftovers when I'm done." he said, sitting down in front of Vincent. We stayed in the kitchen and watched them eat, while I felt my stomatch rowr for nutrition.

Once they finished, Bo ordered us to come to him, and we stepped next the table. "Here, you can have these. I'm going to bed, Vincent will take you to your room." he handed his plate with two eaten steak bones and walked away. I grabbed the plate and frowned, and toke it to the kitchen to clean it. Lindsay sighed annd picked Vincents plate and what was left of the food. I growled and tried to remain calm, cleaning the plate. "Calm down...There's still some food left, we can eat." I sighed and placed the plate in it's place. "Okay...I'm calm...okay?" Lindsay nodded and we started eating the leftovers.

When we finished, we walked after Vincent to take us to our room. Once we arrived, I noticed our bags were inside. "Did...Did you brought our stuff here?" I ask him, and he nodded. I walk to my bag and start to check if everything was there and I sigh in relief when it was. "I...Thank you...I guess..." I say, my back to him. Lindsay said thank you too and he walked out, closing the door and locking it. I sighed. We were trapped again, atleast until the next day. I look around the room, and there was only one bed, and one window, and a bedside table. "You can have the bed...I'll sleep on the floor." "Lindsay no..." I start but she stops me and started to make her bed. I sigh and I walked to the window and tried to open it. "Figures it would be locked too..." I say and I walk back to my bag and I start to change into my pijamas.

I get inside the bed as Lindsay was alrady inside hers and was fast asleep. The drugs must have made her really tired. I sigh as I look at the ceiling. '_I just wanted a nice vacation away from everyone..._'

* * *

><p>So, what do you guys think? Please R&amp;R and all tips are welcome!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Knowing a side of you

New chappie! I hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the original characters, except myself and Lindsay owns herself!**

On with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong> **Knowing a side of you**

I woke up with a kick to my side that almost made me fall from the bed. "Get up, and get my breakfast done!" Bo yelled at us and walked out. I groaned and holded myself. '_That's gonna leave a mark...Bastard..._' I thought as I shoke Lindsay gently. "Lindsay...Lindsay wake up..." She groaned and tried to cover herself, but I shoke her more.

"Lindsay please...If you don't they'll hurt us..." Lindsay shot upstraight, and looked at me. "Did they do anything to you?" She asked me, I blinked. "W-What do you mean?" "D-Did they...touch you?" I blushed. "I-I don't think so...But come on, we have to make breakfast." Lindsay sighed in relief and got up, getting dressed and waiting for me. I got dressed and walked after her, to the kitchen.

Once there, we noticed Bo, Vincent and Lester were already seated on the table. "Hi lovely's!" Lester said, smiling and waving at us. I frowned and ignored him, walking straight into the kitchen, Lindsay right behind me. I grabbed a frying pan and started to make some fried eggs.

"So Bo, how did ya convince them to be our maids?" Lester asked. Bo smirked. "You should have seen their faces, they begged for their lives." I growled and my grip on the pan started to hurt, from gripping it too hard. "Ohhhh...Hey, are ya gonna make u'm wear maid outfits? Like on tho's old movies?" Lester asked, snickering. I had enough.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" I yell as I turn to them, hands turning into fists. "Hey, I didn't say you could stop making food." Bo said, frowning. "Unless you pretend to continue the outburst, I may consider the outfit if you do." he said and I gulped dryly. "So, what is it? Are we gonna eat or not?" he asked me and Lindsay pulled me back. "Calm down...Come help me with this." She said, pulling me to the oven and I finished making the eggs.

"Thought so." Bo said, smirking. "Oh, ya are a spoil sport, can't we have a little fun? Huh Vincent?" Lester asked and patted him on the shoulder. Vincent didn't say anything, just looked at the kitchen. "Yo, Vincent? Something wrong?" Lester asked and looked at what he was seeing. "Ohhh...I see." Lester said, snickering. "What the hell is wrong with him?" Bo asked him. Lester smirked. "I think he likes her." Bo blinked, then started laughing. "Don't tell me he's getting soft!" Bo taunted, but Vincent didn't seem to even mind.

"Who is it, mate?" he asked him, but again, Vincent didn't answer. Lester followed his gaze again and smirked more. "The small one? Isn't she too young for ya?" he asked. "Tha older one isn't half bad tho." he said, eyeing Lindsay. Bo chuckled. "You two are freaks..."

I sighed. "How are we gonna escape this..?" I ask her as I take the eggs and put them in the plate. "Look...We just need to gain their trust first...So we can have more free to do things...then we'll go okay?" Lindsay reassured me. I nod, smiling a bit. "I'm glad you're here with me atleast..." Lindsay smiled.

"YO! What's taking you gals so long!? Don't make me do something you may regret later!" Bo yelled and me and Lindsay tried to be quick with delivering their lunch to them. They started to take bits to eat. "What are you two still here? Get us something to drink!" Bo yelled and we rushed to get cups and juice. We brought them to the table and once again were shooed away and we waited in the kitchen.

"Hey, clean up the mess!" Bo yelled and got up and walked away. "I'm going to the garage to make sure things are okay. You two keep watch on them. I expect a cleaned house when I'm back." and walked away, closing the door behind him. Me and Lindsay looked at Lester and Vincent and then looked at eachother. "Well...I need to go watch tha road, to see if there's anyone coming by. Vincent, they're all ya's." Lester said, getting up from his chair and walking out.

We were alone with Vincent once again. We got the plates and washed him, meanwhile, Vincent kept his watch over us. I started to shrudder, the intense stare he was giving seemed to bore holes onto my back. 'If he keeps this up, I won't be able to stand it!' I thought as I glanced towards him, and in a second, he turned away. I sighed in relief and returned back my attention to the task in hand. That was, until I felt his gaze again. "Oh for god's sake." I muttered, Lindsay looking up at me in question. "What's wrong?" she asked. "He keeps staring..." I muttered again and she looked back at him, watching as he stared on. She then glanced at me. "Hey...Call me crazy...But I think, he's more looking at you than keeping a watch at us." she muttered as I stopped scrubbing and looked at her for a moment. "What?" I asked as I slowly looked back at him, and again, seeing him look away. "See? See what I'm talking about?" she said as I looked back at her. "I-I'm sure it's just a coincidence." I try to dismiss it, but she smirks. "I don't think so." I frowned at her, and continued scrubbing the plate I had in my hand.

"I think I just got an idea." I blinked. "For what?" I asked. "To escape of course!" she muttered. "Well, care to enlighten me on it?" I asked again. "But I think you won't like how it goes..." oh great. I sighed. "Just tell me." I said with a determained face. She looked at me seriously. "I want you to get closer to Vincent." I stared at her for a moment.

"Are you crazy?! He kills people and then turns them into wax statues!" I yell and Lindsay covers my mouth, looking back at Vincent. He seemed distracted as he was looking the other way, but she hopped he didn't hear anything. "Look...he seems to be the most calm of them two. So...maybe...if you soften him up, maybe he can help us..." Lindsay whispered again. I look at her and push her hand away. "B-But why me? Why not you?" I whisper back. "Because it's not me he seems interested in." she said, and I look at Vincent. He immediatly looked away, and got up and walked away, god knows to where.

I sigh. "Fine. I'll do it." Lindsay nodded. "But it's only fair you get Lester, atleast he's not as half bad as Bo." I say as I finished cleaning up. Lindsay nodded. "I'll clean around here. You go after Vincent and try to be nice to him...Okay? If anything happens, you yell and I'll be there." Lindsay swore to me, picking up a bucket and a mop. I nod and sigh, and walk after Vincent.

I look for Vincent and thought he might be on his "studio". I open the door a crack and look around, spotting him on a chair, looking at some paper. 'Is that...My drawing?' I ask myself as I watch more. He looked more and more at the drawing until he looked up and I gasped a little. He suddenly jumped at the door and swung it open, and I yelped, falling down on the stairs, looking up at him. He looked down at me, knife already in his hand. "W-Wait! I-It's me!" I try to stop him. "I-I didn't mean to startle you..." I could feel my heart racing, eyes locked at his knife. "I-I just wanted to...see if you needed me to clean anything..." I gulp it out, and I look at his eyes. He continued to look down at me, but slowly lowered the knife away from me. I sighed, realising I had holded my breath. "Thank you..." I said, hand over my beating chest.

"Would that be okay if I cleanned your...Workplace?" I ask him cautiosly, looking back at him again. He stared, probably pondering if he should let me in. But he slowly nodded and stepped aside, letting me walk back in. I look around and then at him. "What part would you like me to clean?" I ask him, and he pointed to the table. I nod and I go grab a wet rag to clean it up.

Between scrubbings, I peaked every once in awhile at Vincent. He was adressing his recent wax sculpture. It looked like a man, holding something in his right hand. It's face was so life like, I almost thought it was a real person. Then again, it probably was. That thought alone made me cringe. I focused on my cleaning while Vincent finished his "sculpture". Once I was finshed, I looked down at my handywork, pleased. I trembled when I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked back at Vincent, who was inspecting the table.

He seemed pleased. "Hum...Is there anything else you want me to clean?" I asked him, blushing a tiny bit. He looked back at me and looked inside his jacket. I blinked and he pulled out a paper and I gulped. He showed it to me and pointed to the drawing and then to me. "I…I…Are you…Are you asking me if I did that?" I ask him and he nodded to me. "I…Yes I did draw that…Why do yo ask?" he put the drawing down and grabbed a pencil that was lying around and wrote something.

He handed to me the paper, and I looked down. "_Could you…draw more_? I huh…well…I…Maybe, if you like but…I need to clean up…" I look up to him and hand him back the drawing. He grabbed it then walked to the door and to my surprise he locked it. "W-What are you doing?!" I asked him and he grabbed my hand and pulled out a chair and made me sit down on it. "W-Why are you doing this?! I need to go help Lindsay or else Bo-" Vincent put his hand over my mouth, and put a finger to his masked lips, to shut me up. I gulped and calmed down, and he toke his hand off.

He grabbed the paper again and wrote something down, then handed it to me again. "_I can make an excuse_. But…Lindsay she might…" I start and he grabbed my hand with the pencil and guided me to make a line. I blushed more and he then let me go. "Hum…o-okay…I'll draw you something…" I blush more and start to draw. He watched me curiously and once I finished I gave the paper to him.

He looked at it and then looked at me. "Do you…Do you like it?" I ask him and he nodded, and I smiled a bit. He seemed to be happy of this little time we are spending together. "Hum…Is there anything else you want to me to do?" I ask him and he gazed at me for a moment. "Hum...Vincent?" I ask him again and he looked down and picked up the pencil, writting down. He then handed me the paper. "_Draw mermaid_. Seems...Resonable enough..." I said, starting to draw what he requested. He watched attentively, as I sketched, my hand trembling a bit, thinking of if he didn't like what I drew. When I finished, I gave the paper back at him. He looked down at it, examining it. I nervously waited, until I got enough courage and asked. "D-Do you like it?" He gazed from the paper to me, and slowly nodded. I could feel my heart starting to stablelize. "Hum...I should go help Lindsay..." I said as I got up, placing the pencil over the table. He slowly got up, and looked at me, as if pondering on letting me go or not. To my relief, he walked over to the door and unlocked it, and opened it for me. I grabbed the rag and muttered a 'thank you' and quickly ran up the stairs.

Lindsay was just finishing up cleaning the living room, when I came into the room. "So? How did thing go?" She asked me. I looked down and sighed. "I…I don't know. All he did was make me clean his...Working table and...make me draw for him." Lindsay smirked a bit. "See? It's all working out. If we keep this up, we'll have a chance!" she yelled happily.

"A chance for what?" We looked back and watch as Bo came in, closing the door behind him. "A chance of…of…huh…" Lindsay started. "Huhh…A-A chance to make sure everything was at your liking!" I quickly say and Bo walked behind us and inspected the room. "Humm…seems clean…I guess you two deserve a reward for being so good…" Lindsay and I looked at eachother and gulped silently and we looked back at Bo. "A-And what is it?" Lindsay asked.

Bo looked back and smirked. "Well…since you two have been so good…Maybe tonight I could give you two a very special present…in my room…" I gasped, blushing. "Y-You pervert! Like we would do anything like that with you!" I yell to him, face full of disgust. "Y-Yes! Do you think we are so desperate to live that we'd do that with you?! No way in hell!" Lindsay shouted it out. Bo rolled his eyes. "Fine whatever, I was just suggesting." he turned and walked, grumbling something like: '_No one wants me to happy, grumble, grumble, grumble and whatnots._' I sighed and looked at Lindsay. "Let's just hope he doesn't force us to do that the next time…" I said, holding my chest.

"Anyways, you have to keep up pleasing Vincent. It's our only hope." Lindsay said when Bo yelled for us to come after him, probably ready to give us another order. I nod and started walking, Lindsay right behind me.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter, and sorry for it being so small, but creativity comes and goes so fast -3-' anyways, please R&amp;R! All comments and tips appreciated!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 The plan uncovered

Hey guys, this new chapter is bigger than the other, and I hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the characters beside me and Lindsay owns herself!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong> **The plan uncovered**

Three days had passed and I still hadn't managed to do any advance with Vincent. Either I was working my butt off or Vincent would never come out of his workshop. And to top it off, Bo had confiscated our stuff and our phones, so we didn't have any means to communicate with the outside world. And so we had to ask him for anything that we needed, and in exchange he'd give us more work.

Today, Bo gave me a bit of free time, and toke Lindsay with him to the garage to help him out, so I was looking around to maybe find a book to read, until they got back. I walked up the stairs and walked down the corridor, and entered a room to my right I still hadn't go in.

My eyes widened, and my cheeks start to burn, turning into a bright red colour. There stood Vincent, with his back turned to me, with nothing on but a towel. He turned to look at me, and I noticed that he was still wearing his mask. 'Does he wear it all the time?' I thought but I kicked myself mentally. '_WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! HE'S NAKED AND I'M HERE STANDING AND CONTINUE TO STARE, SAY SOMETHING STUPID!_' he looked at me curiously, now fully turned to me, tilting his head to his side. "I-I huh…I…S-Sorry, I was just looking for a book to read!" I say quickly and ran out, closing the door behind me.

I continue to blush and I run down the stairs and open the door of and walk outside for some fresh air. I sit down on the porch and I try to calm my beating heart. Mental images came to me, and I hit my head. "N-No no no no! Don't do this to me now!" I say out loud as I hold my head. '_But oh god, those abs! How can he have a body like that?!_' I ask myself, not noticing someone opening the door. "Oh god, I must have looked like a pervert…" I gasped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turn around and look at Vincent's mask. I blush more as my heart raced faster, wondering if he came after me to punish me. "I-I sorry, I-I didn't know, I-" I didn't get to finish as Vincent put a finger on my lips. I gulp and he toke his hand away from me and patted on my back gently. "Y-You're…You're not mad?" I ask him and he shook his head. I smile a bit and look down to my lap. "T-Thank you I guess…" he nodded and looked ahead of him, staring into the woods. I peeked at him, cheeks still red. '_Great, now I am the one staring…_' I look away quickly when he turned his head to me, hoping he hadn't caught me.

He picked my hand and pulled me with him, making me gasp and look at him in question. "W-Where are you taking me?" I ask him, but he just kept dragging me with him. He brought me to his workshop and let go my hand to look for something. I gulp and wait, anxiously, for whatever he was going to get. He walked back to me and gave me a small book. I widen my eyes. "Is…Is this a sketch book?" I ask him and he nods, and gave me a pencil and a rubber. I look down at the items and then back at him. "W-Why?" I ask him. He never said anything, but pointed to the book. I look down to it and I slowly open it.

I was full of sketches, of mermaids and human figures. "Was….was this your sketch book?" I ask and he nods. I immediately close it and push it to him. "I-I'm sorry, I can't accept, this is yours, these is your works, I can't just take it!" I say, blushing slightly. I gasp when he reached with his hands to caress my cheek, as if reassuring me it was okay. I stay completely frigid as he touches it gently. He pulled his hand away and I blush more, looking to my feet. "F-Fine, but it's only because you want me to..." I say, sounding more like a whisper. He pats my head gently and walks away, to the unfinished wax figure from last time. I look at him, and smile a bit. '_I guess Lindsay was right…He's not so bad._' I thought and I walk back upstairs.

I made it back to the living room just in time Bo and Lindsay came back. Bo looked at me and to what I was holding. "What the fuck is that?" he asked as I gulped and holded the book closer to me. "V-Vincent gave this to me…" I said. "And who the heck gave him permission to give you that?! I sure as hell didn't!" he yelled as he grabbed the book and toke it away from me. I yelped, trying to hold onto it. "N-No!" Bo growled, and kicked me away, making me yelp in pain. Lindsay ran to my side, holding me. "You monster! You have no right to treat us like this!" She yelled and Bo frowned.

"I have all the right to. Did you forget who's the boss here? **I'M** the boss, and you two are the hostages! **I'M THE BOSS HERE AND MY WORD IS LAW**! And I warn you two, if you two give me anymore trouble, I'll personally make sure that your lives ARE a living HELL." he finished, and gave me one final kick in my back before walking away. I yell in pain as Lindsay gasps, holding me. "Y-You bastard!" I managed to yell, as I hold myself, tears coming down from my eyes. We needed to leave. Even if I'd make Vincent in love with me and I break his heart, we had to leave no matter what.

Lindsay helped me up and gently placed me on the couch. I groaned from the pain, and sighed. "I will be so glad when we'll get his butt in jail...I'll personally make sure he ends up being some prison bitch of some burly man." I say, making Lindsay contain a loud giggle. "I bet..." she said, laughing after. I laughed a bit, but then hold my sides. "Argh, it hurts to laugh…" Lindsay sighed. "I'll get you some ice…" she got up and walked to the kitchen, opening the freezer and pulling out a sack of ice. I put one on my side and another one in my back. "Look, you just rest, I'll take care of dinner." "B-But…" "Don't worry, I'll be fine." she said smiling, and walked off. I sigh again, and closed my eyes, falling asleep instantly.

I woke up to a feeling of a weight over me. Thinking it was Lindsay, who probably checking my bruises, I remained with my eyes closed, trying to still look asleep so she wouldn't get upset. I jumped a little when I felt a hand caress my cheek gently. Who ever it was, it could not Lindsay. I opened my eyes and gasped, staring right into Vincent's black sockets. "V-Vincent…!" I gasp out, trying to get up, but grunting in pain. He looked down and pushed the sacks of ice away, examining the bruises. I blush a bit, and look around for Lindsay. "Ngh…Did…Did I sleep through the whole dinner time?" I ask him and he nodded. I sigh and hold my head. "Damn it…" I say. Vincent continued to watch me as I rubbed my eyes. "Did…Did Bo say anything?" I asked him again and he shoke his head no. "Nhh…I'm so sorry I let him take your sketchbook, If I would just kept my mouth shut-" I was interrupted by Vincent putting his finger in my mouth again. I close my mouth and blush more, and pull his hand away gently.

"S-Sorry…Sometimes I talk too much…" I say, looking away. Vincent gently stroked my hair and I could feel my heart racing again. "T-Thank you for being so gentle with me, Vincent..." I say, looking at him in the eye. Vincent nodded and continued stroking my hair. I stayed quiet, thinking to myself. '_This is my oportunity. I have to do this._' I though as I then got up, slowly due to the pain. As Vincent was about to push me back down, I gently toke his hands. "I...I wanted to thank you, Vincent." I said as I now sat in between his legs. I could feel Vincent tense up, wondering what I was doing. "I-I hope you don't mind." I said, as I slowly drew my face closer to his, and kissed his mask's lips. By then I felt Vincent freeze, unsure of what to do. I drew back my head, looking away as my cheeks went more red than possible. "T-Thank you, for everything, Vincent." I say as I get up and walk away. '_I sure hope this works._' I thought as I walk to my shared bedroom.

Meanwhile with Vincent, he just stood there, trying to register what had just happened. For the first time in his life, he had been kissed by a woman besides his late mother. Although it was on his mask, he still felt the heat coming from her lips, and he enjoyed it. He felt as if his whole body was going numb. In that moment, Bo came into the room. "What are still doing here freak? Go to bed already." he ordered. Vincent didn't even move. "Yo, didn't you hear me?! Get your ass moving!" he shouted again and kicked him on the leg. This time Vincent yelped a bit, but still didn't get up. "What the hell is wrong with you tonight?!" Bo asked. He heard him mumble something. "Huh? Speak up, you know I hate it when you mumble." he said.

"P-Pretty girl…kissed…Vincent." he said again, this time louder. Bo stared at him, and looked down. He then chuckled. "Oh…I see where this is going…"

Vincent stared at his twin in question and Bo laughed more. "Finally, I know what they are planning! I knew something was going on, I just didn't know exactly what!" he said, looking at Vincent. "Look here ya little freak. Do you think she kissed you because she liked you?" he asked him and slowly, Vincent nodded. Bo smirked and chuckled louder. "Now that's where you're wrong…She's just using you. Why would she kiss you? Look at you! And even if she liked you, what could you give her with your looks? She deserves to be punished. For decieving your poor heart." Vincent looked at him, shaking. "N-No…Pretty girl…no…" he said, and start to hold his head. "Big brother will take care of anything, alright?" Bo said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Vincent hiccuped and held onto him, his sobs getting louder and louder. Leaving Vincent behind him on the couch, he walked away.

Walking up the stairs, Bo smirked. This was going to be so much fun.

I groaned as I borrow my head against the pillow. '_I feel so wrong doing this to him...It's not right to just use him like this. He's been treating me nice this whole time, I can just..._' I thought as I sigh. But despite my inner struggles, I had to do this. If it meant for me and Lindsay to escape, I had to, despite what my own heart was telling me to do the right thing. Suddenly, the door burst open. I turned around, startled as I see Bo coming in, an evil intend on his eyes. "W-What are you doing here?!" I managed to yell out, still scared out of my wits. "So you thought you could get away with this didn't you, you little bitch!?" he yelled as he suddenly brought out a knife, and I gasped as I tried my best to crawl away from him on the bed. "S-Stay away from me! LINDSAY!" I yelled from the top of my lugs. "Oh, she's not here to protect you now, I sent her on a little trip with Lester on the woods to look for some food. It's just you and me, baby doll." he said, his smirk growing more. I yelled and I tried to run for the door.

Bo grabbed me before I could even reach it, pulling me over to the bed. He stood over me, holding the knife by my throat. "Will you just shut up? If you don't, I'll cut your neck open right now." He warned as I started to sob. But I couldn't let him win, I just couldn't. I started to trash against him. "Look, the more you struggle, the worst it will be for ya." I growled- "G-Get off!" I yell but then gasp when the blade pressed more against my neck. "I told you….it will get messy…" Bo smirked and looked ahead of me, and I followed his gaze. There stood Vincent, looking down at me. "V-Vincent!" I call out to him. "Say something to him please!" I plead and yelp in pain when Bo grabs me by the hair. "Don't you **DARE** say anything to him. He doesn't need any more of your lies!" I try to suck in a sob when suddenly he started ripping my shirt. "W-What are you doing, no! Please don't do this! No!" I yell, fearing that he would probably rape me.

"Oh, I'm not going to rape you…" he said, putting his mouth agains't my ear. "...But you'll wish I would instead of what I have in store for you…" He whsipered, his tone of voice full of hatred. I look at Vincent again, pleading for help with my eyes. He quickly turned his head away from me and I sobbed more. Bo came closer to my ear again and whispered. "I know your plan…" He said and I gasped. "W-What do you mean? W-What plan?" I ask him, as if I didn't knew what he was referring to. "Don't play dumb with me, did you think I'd never be able to find out your plan? I know why you are so stuck to Vincent…You're just using him…" I felt my heart race. "N-No I am not! I'm not trying to do anything to him!" I couldn't deny. I did like Vincent a tiny bit. But I had to follow with the plan, for both our sakes.

"Liar. You and that bitch had this all set up. You were going to use Vincent to escape…**TELL THE TRUTH**!" I yell in pain when I felt Bo plunge the knife on my back and drag it down my back. "**I-I AM TELLING THE TRUTH, STOP**!" I yell more in pain. "**LIAR! TELL THE TRUTH**!" I yell again when he continues. I look at Vincent, sobbing in pain. "V-Vincent, this is not true! Please believe me! **AHHH**!" I yell when Bo pushed my head down to the covers. "I said don't you **DARE** **LOOK OR SPEAK TO HIM! NOW TELL THE TRUTH OR I'LL CONTINUE**!" he yelled and continued the torture and I yelled louder in pain, crying. **"F-FINE! WE DID PLAN TO USE VINCENT! B-BUT I DON'T WANT TO HURT HIM ANYMORE! P-PLEASE STOP!**" I cry out, trying to escape. "Oh, you won't ever…Remember this…**IF** you even try to do something like this ever again, I will hurt your friend next time." When I didn't answer, I was throwned to the floor by him, and Bo walked to Vincent. "Do what you want with her now. Just tell me when you need anything else." and walked out. I sobbed weakly on the ground, trembling, feeling blood dripping down my back. I look behind me to the mirror to look at the torture Bo did onto me. He wrote "**LIAR**" on my back. I sobbed more and heard footsteps near my head.

Vincent kneeled down and touched my shoulder. I squirmed away from him, pushing his hand away. I sobbed and slowly got up, holding onto his bed. "D-Don't touch me." I said, never looking at him. He advanced to me again and I slapped his hand away. "D-Don't touch me! I don't want your pity! What more do you want from me?!" I yelled at him, this time, making sure I look him in the eyes. He remained in silence as he watches me. I hiccup and I hold myself. "You are a monster your brother says you are." I spat out to him and run out. I lock myself in the bathroom, sinking down to the ground, crying out of humiliation and pain.

Vincent stared at the floor then slowly walked out. Going into his workshop, he gripped his head and slowly rocked himself on the floor. He felt so torn. He sobbed quietly and started to pull on his hair. He despises her, for lying to him but he still liked her for being so nice to him. Sobbing more, he remembered her words. He would always be a monster, no matter what he did.

Lindsay came inside the house, followed by Lester. She and him had been getting along very much and she was hopping that she could that to her advantage when they would escape. But she did admit, he was quite charming when he wanted to. "Thanks for tha help, I wouldn't have finished it this soon if I was by ma own." Lester said, smiling. Lindsay nodded and smiled. "I guess it was no problem at all, atleast it was better than staying here…" She said and looked at the couch. "What the…? Where's my sister?" she asked as she looked around. By then, Bo came down the stairs and looked at Lester. "Did you get the job done?" he asked him, and he nodded back. Lindsay looked at him and he gave a dirty look at her. Lindsay frowned to him. "Where's my sis?" she asked him. He gave a huff and turned around, walking to the door. "If I were you I'd get a rag. I think she'll need it." he said and walked out, slamming the door hard. Lester blinked. "What the hell was that about?" he asked out loud and looked back, watching Lindsay run up the stairs.

She tried to open the door to the bathroom but couldn't. "SISSY!" she yelled, hitting the door. Hearing no answer, she tried knocking the door down, and eventually did it, and screamed. She kneeled down and grabbed me, looking down at me. "Fu! Speak to me! Please!" she yelled. I looked pale and my face was stained with dried tears. I had fallen asleep, tired from the pain and mental abuse. She started to cry and turned to look at my back. She gasped and yelled for Lester. He came inside immediately and blinked. "What the heck happened?!" he asked and Lindsay cried more. "P-Please help me!" she begged him and he picked me up, taking me to our room. He gently placed me down and asked Lindsay to get him wet rags and some alcohol. She nodded and quickly ran to look for the stuff.

Once she returned with the items, Lester started to treat me, an occasional yelp escaping my mouth from the pain. Lindsay sobbed, watching as Lester did his best and bandaged my back and put the covers up. "This is Bo's doing….Best ask Vincent what happened…" he said, getting up and walking down to Vincent's workshop. "You stay here with her and if she wakes up, call out for me." and knocked on the door. "Bro, you in there?" he yelled out for him. Lindsay looked down at me, sniffling, brushing the hair away from my face. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you…" and hugged me tightly.

Lester opened the door and looked at Vincent. He was still rocking himself, sobbing. "Bro…what happened to her? Tell me." Lester asked as he sat down beside him. He shook his head no, and continued rocking himself. "Then what happened? Can ya tell me?" he asked him again. Vincent looked at him. "She…She lied to Vincent…she is just using Vincent…to leave….Bo said so…" he said, leaning in and gripping onto him, sobbing more loudly.

"And how do ya know she lied to you? Vincent, she was tortured…Anyone could have said what she said under pain…" Lester said, petting his head gently. "B-But Bo…" Lester interruted him. "Vincent, Bo isn't always right ya know. You watched what he did to her…Why didn't you help her?" he asked. Vincent looked down in shame. "V-Vincent wanted to know…Vincent want to know why she wanted to leave…Vincent doesn't want pretty girl to leave…" he sobbed more, and Lester sighed. "Look, she is sleeping right now…after she wakes up, I'll ask her what happened and why she did that…Okay?" Vincent looked back at him and nodded.

Lester petted his head one last time and then exited the room, going to check on us. Lindsay sniffled, cleaning her face as she looked at him. "S-So? What did those animals do to her?!" she yelled at him and Lester sighed. "Well…That was Bo doin', I can tell ya that…But it seems they did it because she lied about somethin'?" He said, and Lindsay paled. Could it be that Bo figured out our plan? "L-Lied? Lied about what exactly?" she asked him, trying to sound as innocent as she could. "I think he said that she wanted to leave? That she lied of being nice to him just to use him…Did ya know about this?" Lindsay gulped a bit and looked at me. "Of course we want to leave…we're your hostages…We have families to go to…" she said and looked back at him. "If we all had met under another situation, we'd probably be friends…Not a hostage/kidnapper kind of relation…"

Lester looked down. He had forgotten that they were their hostages. He had spent so much time with Lindsay he had looked at her past that. He actually liked her. He nodded and turned around. "When she wakes up, call me. So I can ask her what happened." and with that he exited the room. Lindsay sighed and looked at me. "We really need to get out of here...And we'll do it tomorrow night." she said, petting my head.

* * *

><p>And done! ARGH, sorry for the long wait, but writing this chapter was a pain ^^; well, hope you all liked it! Comments are appreciated!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 No more second chances

Hey guys, another HOW chapter goodness, and the story heats up ^^ keep up the reviews guys! I really appreciate it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, except me and Lindsay owns herself :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: No more second chances<strong>

I woke up, groaning. I looked around and noticed my bandages. "How…" I start to ask when the door opened. "Oh my god, you're awake!" Lindsay said, running to my side. "L-Lindsay…?" I ask, my voice a little raspy. "What did those brutes do to you!?" she asked me and I looked down. "I...I don't know...I tried my best into trying to rub off Vincent...B-But Bo...He must have figured out what I was doing a-and then he..." I trailed off, and I start to sob, and I cling to her. "Oh dear…" she said, holding me close.

"We will leave this place…Tomorrow night, we'll leave, no matter what." she said, and then made me look at her. "Look, Lester will come here to ask you some questions. Make sure he doesn't figure out the plan as well okay?" I sniffle and nod. We turn our heads as we hear footsteps and we quieted down. "Oh, ya awake. Good." Lester said as he came in. "Lindsay can ya step out, I wanna ask her a few questions." Lindsay nodded and walked out, closing the door behind her.

I look at him, watching him sit down beside me. "Were you the one who bandaged me?" I ask him, and he nodded. "Yes, Lindsay helped out. Now…What happened?" he asked. I gulped a bit. "I…I was asleep in the couch…and Vincent was there with me…and I…" I stop, blushing a bit. "…Yes?" I gulp more. "One thing led to another a-and…I-I kissed him." I said, trembling a bit, my blush growing more. "B-Bloody hell!" he said, blushing a bit. "Y-Yeah…" "Does…Does this mean ya like him?" he asked me. I felt my heart stop. "I-I…I guess I do…I mean…he's been so nice to me and all..." I say, looking down. "Wow…Well…I know Vincent only let that happened…because he doesn't want you to leave. He likes you, since you're so nice to him as well…" I look back at him, listening to him attentively.

"Vincent is a real sweetheart when he wants too…he's…just not used to be around other people…That's why most of the towns residents went missing…The way Vincent was bullied and tortured as a child led to the towns people to disappear under suspicious circumstances, and those were the lucky ones…You can't imagine what Bo did to the ones who tried to escape…" Lester said as my eyes widened.

"You see…Vincent was always different…because of his condition, the towns people thought he was a spawn of the devil…and I guess our dad couldn' take it…He killed himself for doin' what he did to Vincent and Bo…And mum…She tried her best…But Bo just drove her insane…And you can't imagined how Vincent reacted when she died…" I interrupted him. "So…in the church…she was a wax figure too?" I asked him. Lester nodded. "Vincent did it in a way to honor her memory….You see, she was the one who brought people to visit our town because of her wax sculptures…That's why Vincent is so captivated bah them…he decided to do it too, because he loved doin' them and because it was the only thing he knew well…" I nodded. "So Bo used that to his advantage. So basically some of the wax statues were in fact real people from here in town…or of any people that came here…" Lester concluded.

I felt my heart sink. I felt so bad for Vincent, I just wanted to get up and find him, and hug him tightly. "I…I really wish we all could have met in some other different circumstance…Maybe, if it was different…I wouldn't mind being Vincent's friend…I know he's good…and that I believe he knows it too…But Bo he-" Lester interrupted me. "I know Bo isn't the best of person's to be around but he does care for Vincent…In his own twisted kind of way, he does…" I sigh. "Where…Is he?" I asked. "Who?" and I answered. "Bo…" Lester sighed. "Tha last I saw him, he bursted out of tha door…" I nodded, looking back to my hands. "I really want to apologize to Vincent…" Lester looked at me in question. "Why? Ya didn' do anythin' wrong…" I look back at him. "I-I did…I told mean things after Bo was done torturing me…Things I regret saying…What I mean is…I really want to be Vincent's friend…Because he is nice…and I believe he deserves it…So I want to apologize, I need to know where he is…"

Lester smiled and nodded, getting up and walking to the door. "Did ya hear all that? I told ya she was okay…Now go in there, and I'll come back later." I blinked, wondering who he was talking about, and I blush deeper when I see Vincent come out. "Y-You heard all that?" he nodded and sat next to me. I look away, gripping the sheets tighter. "Vincent…" I start. "I…I really want you to know, I do like you…And I would never in my mind, try to hurt more than you already suffered. I'm so sorry Vincent…If…If only I knew I-I-" I was cut off, a hand gently pulling my face to face him. I look at him, feeling tears coming into my eyes. "V-Vincent…" Vincent put a finger onto his masked lips and I closed my mouth.

"P-Pretty girl…Is…forgiven…" I stood there, in shock. "D-Did you…Did you just speak?" I ask him, and he nodded. "W-Why…Why didn't you speak before?" I ask him. "V-Vincent…was scared…" he said and I look at him sympathetically. "You didn't need to be afraid…" I reach and hold his hand gently. "I'm your friend…" I smile when I finish. "F-Friend?" his tone of voice showed surprise. "Of course…You've been good to me, so I want to consider you my friend." "B-But Vincent let Bo-…" I cut him off. "I don't care what Bo did to me. You didn't know what exactly to expect…I forgive you Vincent."

Vincent remained quiet until I heard a small sob. I place a hand on his shoulder and he sobbed harder. "V-Vincent didn't want to hurt pretty girl…! Vincent is a monster!" I watch him sob as I pull him gently to me. "It's okay Vincent…You can take it all out…" Vincent sobs became louder and louder as I felt my lap getting wet by the minute. "Hum, maybe it would be better if you could take off the mask?" I ask innocently and he suddenly jerked away, hands over his face. "N-NO!" he yelled. "B-But it would be better for you to clean your tears…I swear I won't look if you want…!" I say but Vincent looked away, protecting his face more. "N-No! If Vincent takes it off, pretty girl will run away forever! NO!" getting up, he ran outside the room. "V-Vincent wait!" I yell, trying to reach for him but I flinch and yelp, because of my back. "Ngh…Vincent…" I plea again, until I slump back to the bed, whimpering because of the pain.

"So how is she?" Lindsay asked Lester. "She's alraight. Vincent's takin' care of her." Lindsay gasped. "You let that…that…animal with her?!" As she was about to get up to go over to me, Lester pushed her back down gently. "Look, I know ya worried an all, but she is okay. Vincent isn't bad…I know how he is. Vincent only did what he did because he's scared of Bo…He never meant to hurt her." Lindsay looked at him and then looked away. "If…If you say so…" she sighs, closing her eyes. Lester sat down beside her and put an arm around her. "Vincent can be a real sweethart when he wanna." Lindsay looked at him, eyes tearing up. "Why…Why are you being so good to us? Were nothing to you guys…" Lester smiled a bit. "Now I wouldn' say that…" he said, smiling a bit. "I like ya. I really do."

"H-How…How can you? We're your hostages! We barely met only three days ago!" she said pushing him away. "I know that but…I know what I feel…and so does Vincent. I would do anything to help ya gals, and I mean it. And I think you know what I'm talkin' about." Lindsay gulped. "W-What do you mean?" she asked, heart beating fast. "I know ya guys are planning ta leave. I don't mind helping ya guys…In one condition." Lindsay gulped. "A-And what is it?" Lester looked at her seriously. "Don't tell people about this place, tha less people know, the better it is…And don' call the police, and I'll make sure Vincent will be away when ya gals go." Lindsay looked at him in shock." W-Why…" she didn't even get the chance to finish her sentence, as Lester's lips where over hers.

When they broke apart, Lester had a small blush over his cheeks. "Like I said, I like ya." he said looking away, blushing more. Lindsay blushed more. "Yeah, well…You're understanding, hard working, and cute as a button…Yeah, I like ya." Lindsay blushed even more and looked down to her lap. She had to admit, no guy has ever said sweet stuff like that to her. "T-Thanks…I guess…" she said, almost muttering it. Lester smiled and put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. "Ya welcomed sweethart~…"

Lindsay smiled a bit, but she felt more torn than ever. Her heart said she liked him too…But her mind focused on the plan to escape. Now she was not so sure if she even wanted to leave. "L-Lester…What…What if you…What if you come with us? I have room at my house…You can stay there if you want…" Lindsay said, blushing crimson. Lester looked at her shock. "Me? Coming with ya gals?" he asked and Lindsay nodded. "Y-Yes…Please…?" she asked him again, and Lester blushed more. "I…I've been living here my whole life…I don't know anything else…I only go to a shop near the road to get food…I…" Lindsay looked up to him, almost giving him the sad puppy eyes. Lester blushed more, and looked away. "F-Fine…But only because ya gave me those pretty eyes…" Lindsay smiled, snuggling more into him. She wished that moment would never stop.

Vincent looked away from them. He had heard it all, since he was standing on the stairs, and heard them from behind the wall. So that was all real. Bo was right, they were going to leave. She was going to leave… And Lester was going to help them. He couldn't let that happen… He walked back the stairs quietly, and reached the door of the room she was in. He slowly reached inside his pocket and picked up a key. He then locked her inside, and left to his studio, to resume his work. He wouldn't let me leave, not now and not ever again.

I yawned, since I had fallen asleep again. "Ngh…I need to pee…" I say to myself, and slowly getting up from the bed, I direct myself to the door. I was stumped to find it locked. "W-What in the…?" I try to open it again but no avail. "H-Hey! I'm locked in here! Can someone please let me out? I need to go to the bathroom!" I shout out but no one answered. I yelped when I heard the lock click and I jumped back, watching the door open. Vincent appeared. He seemed different. "V-Vincent?" I called out to him, and slowly walked to him. "D-Did you lock the door?" I asked him but he didn't respond. And when my hand was placed on his shoulder, he slapped it away, and walked away from me, his back facing me. "V-Vincent?" I call him again, this time, my voice more trembly than before, and feeling myself shake out of fear, not understanding why he was acting like this. "You…You are a liar…." he said to me. "W-What?" he turned to me now, and his hands now turned into fists. "Pretty girl….lied to me….from the very beginning…Pretty girl said that she wasn't going to leave…and then she'll leave from behind my back…And Lester will leave Vincent too now…" I gulped, could it be that he heard Lindsay and Lester talking? I had to do something.

"V-Vincent I…I…" I try to think but my mind was blank. I saw him come closer to me, and I walked back slowly. "Pretty girl…will…never…**LEAVE**…Pretty girl will never leave Vincent! She's Vincent's pretty girl! No one elses!" he started to shout and me, by instinct, tried to scream for help. But I heard no noise from the outside the room. Oh god, they weren't in the house. I was left all alone with Vincent! I shiver and gasp when I fall over something, and notice it was the bed. I whimpered in pain because of my back, but that didn't stop me to try and distance myself from Vincent. "V-Vincent please!" I plea to him, and I watch him stop. I stared at me for a long time, until he spoke, breaking the silence. "Pretty girl will **NEVER LEAVE**…." he repeated and walked out, closing the door behind him. I ran to the door, and tried to open it. I gasped when I heard a click sound from the other side. He had locked me in! "V-Vincent let me out! P-Please!" I yell and start to bang the door. "VINCENT!" I yell, feeling tears coming down on my cheeks. "V-Vincent please…" I beg once more, and slowly sliding to the ground, hiccuping. He was going to keep me there for god knows how long. By that time, Lindsay might be hurt or worse.

Lester and Lindsay came back from Lester's hunt for animal carcasses, and saw Vincent come down the stairs. "Yo Vincent, how's she doin'? Is she gettin' betta?" Lester asked but Vincent did not respond him. "Vincent? Somethin' wrong?" he asked him again. "You…You liar…." Vincent slowly said. Lester blinked. "What?" he looked at him fully now. "You are a liar….You promised you'd take care of Vincent….You lied to Vincent! You are going to leave! And take pretty girl with you too!" he spat at them and Lester and Lindsay became pale. Vincent must have heard them when they were talking. "N-Now Vincent…We can talk about this…Just calm down before you-" Vincent snapped. "NO! Vincent is tired of lies!" he slammed his foot on the ground, making Lindsay jump with fright. "Vincent…Calm down, we can all talk this out…" Lester tried again, pushing Lindsay behind him for protection. "**NO! NO ONE LEAVES! ESPECIALLY PRETTY GIRL!**" Vincent yelled suddenly.

"Vincent, what did ya do to her?" Lester yelled back. Vincent looked back at the room and then looked down at his hand, which still held the key. He gripped it more tightly, and looked back at Lester. "Pretty girl is safe…Pretty girl will be safe if Vincent is near…" Lester growled. "Vincent! Let her go now!" he yelled back at him and advanced to grab the key from his grasp. Vincent quickly reacted and pulled away and hit him in the face. Lester groaned in pain as he held his jaw, and swung at Vincent, managing to hit him in the chest.

"L-Lester!" Lindsay screamed. "Stay back!" he yelled back at her as he was hit again, but recovered quickly and punched him in the guts. As the two brothers confronted each other, Lindsay saw the opportunity to fetch the key. With one swift punch, Lester managed to make Vincent drop the key. As Vincent went to grab it again, Lester pulled him back and pinned him from under his arms, holding him back. "G-Go! I'll keep him off!" he yelled and Lindsay nodded, grabbing the key, and running up the stairs.

Vincent yelled, trying to follow Lindsay. "Oh no ya won't!" Lester yelled as he pulled Vincent back once again. Lindsay reached the door, and opened it. I look back at her in surprise, and I hugged her tightly. "Oh my god, you're okay!" she yelled and hugged me back. "We need to leave now!" Lindsay said as we ran down the stairs. We watched as Vincent and Lester were still at it, and Vincent looked at me. "NOOO!" he yelled, trying to push away Lester, in order to go to me. "L-Lester! Let's go!" Lindsay yelled at him, waiting by him on the door. "G-Go! I'll hold him off! If I don't, it's all over!" Lindsay's heart sank. "B-But!" She whimpered. "I-It was never gonna work anyways!" he said, smiling a bit. "M-Maybe someday we'll see each other!" Lindsay started to cry and I tugged on her shirt. "H-He'll find us, I'm sure, now let's leave!" I say and Lindsay nodded, and we ran out the door.

"H-How are we going to leave? We don't even have our stuff, we don't have our car keys!" I yelled in sudden realization, and Lindsay looked at me and pulled out a pair of keys. "Lester gave me his keys awhile a go. I guess he forgot about them. Now let's go!" I nodded and we jolted to find his car. Once inside of it, and we put the seatbelts on. "Okay…now…" Lindsay said, turning the car on. "W-What's the matter? Go!" I yell but Lindsay looked at me with nervous eyes. "I-I know I know, I just don't..! I'm just not used to drive these kinds of trucks!" she said as she tried as best to get used to the car. We yelped when we heard the door suddenly open, hitting the wall pretty hard. There stood Vincent, breathing ragged, looking at us. "NO!" he yelled as he walked towards us, raising one of his big knifes towards us. "L-LINDSAY!" I yelled, grabbing her shoulder, shaking her. "ALRIGHT!" she yelled and quickly started to drive backwards with it.

We watched as Vincent attempted to slice the tires, but barely made it, and we drove away as fast as we could, leaving Vincent behind. We were finally free.

* * *

><p>Okay guys, another chapter is up, sorry for the lack of updates! I just hope you guys keep on reading and all comments are welcomed!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Sealed fate

Hi guys, another chapter! Wow! I'm amazed you guys are still reading it XD Sorry for the long time not updating, getting inspiration to write is not the same as drawing *_*' Anyways, I'll just answer some quick questions before the story starts, so if you are not interested in reading these, please do **skip** and you can enjoy your reading.

This was from a guest who liked my story but since I couldn't reply back, I decided to make it like this, so if anyone as the same questions, feel free to read ^^

Okay, so **first one**: (this was not really a question but I'll answer anyways) I prefer Lindsay to be with Lester, mainly because he's the only character who I've read in various HOW fanfics who doesn't really appear much, or is used very much. I wanted him to have a good storyline, and the two fitted together ^^

**Second question**: The reason Vincent is talking in the third person is because he doesn't interact much with people and in the movie he doesn't even talk, so I thought that maybe he was socially awkward, giving him reason not to talk much so he's somewhat like a child, cowering himself, so talking in the third person makes him feel secure. Don't worry, he'll feel much better in later chapters :3

**Last question**: Well…All I have to say is that you will find out in this chapter ^^

Okay! On with the story then!

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOW, just this storyline and me, and Lindsay owns herself.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Sealed fate<strong>

"Oh god…" I say, looking at the road. "We…we made it!" I yell as I looked at Lindsay, smiling. "Don't say that…We're not out of the woods yet…" she said, never taking her eyes off the dirty road. I look out at surroundings and I sigh. Atleast we'd be home and we'd call the cops and all of this would be over. I try to relax, slumping back into my seat and look at the woods. My thoughts were filled with the events that haunted me ever since we arrived on Ambrose. I somewhat felt sorry for all of them. Especially Vincent. He had such potential…And yet all this happened. I sigh and look ahead, closing my eyes. I open my eyes again and a movement caught the corner of my eye. I look at window and narrow my eyes to try to see.

I gasped when I saw Bo come out of nowhere and shoot something. "**LINDSAY LOOK OUT!**" I shout, but in vain, whatever he shot, hit the car. We started to glide through the trees when Lindsay managed to steady the car to a stop, hitting the car's behind against a tree. I groaned as I hit my head, my vision becoming blurred. Lindsay shook me, trying to make stay awake. "Don't fall asleep! We need to get out of here!" she yelled and I nodded, trying to stay awake. I grasped my head and felt something wet. I look at my hand and I see red. "Great…" I say, looking around. "What the hell happened?" Lindsay asked. I look ahead, staring at the illuminated road, provided by the only light coming from the car's lights. "I saw Bo…He shot at us…" Lindsay looked at me with wide eyes. "Oh god…Won't this ever end!?" She yelled when we heard a bush move. We quieted down to hear any more movements.

"Should…Should we get out?" I asked her. "What good would that do? If we get out, we might get shot at!" I look at her with worry. "But if we don't…he might come and shoot us anyways…" I said, my voice pitching with despair. "Ngh…Look…I'll come out. If anything happens to me, just run okay?" I gasp. "What?! No way!" she grabbed the door's handle "Just do it!" she yelled back and opened the door. "**BO! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! JUST LEAVE US ALONE YOU BASTARD!**" she yelled out to the woods, looking around.

Out of nowhere, a arrow hit her on the shoulder, making her yell in pain and fall down to the ground. "**LINDSAY!**" I yelled trying to go to her. "R-RUN!" She yelled again and I just opened the door and ran towards the dark road, never looking back. I yelled when I heard a movement behind me and a arrow passing by my head just slightly. I ran as fast as I could, hiding in the trees. I panted heavingly, trembling all over. This was our end, I just knew it. We'd die and no one would know. I start to cry and gasp when I hear movement behind me. I try to quiet down, putting my hands over my mouth and nose. My heart raced, as the movement behind me got closer and closer. I tremble in fear, trying not to let myself be discovered.

"Little bitch…Come out, come out where ever you are…You wouldn't like your friend to die because of you, do you?" I heard a voice say, and I instantly recognized it as Bo's. I heard is steps coming closer and closer. I had to do something. I felt my way on the ground, until I felt a rock at the tip of my fingers. I grabbed it, and quickly threw it on my left side, and away from where I was. "Oh so there you are…" I heard him say and his footsteps started to fade away, and I slowly got up.

This was my opportunity. I had to give it my all, or else Lindsay might be done for. If I am able to reach the highway, maybe I could find a car that could get me to the nearest police station. Once I was sure I couldn't hear him anymore, I started running.

Running, just running. I've kept running until my legs and chest started to hurt. I smiled while I panted, as I could see through the bushes, the highway. I pushed them away and I ran to the edge of the road. As I got closer, a car passed by at high speed. I decide to signal franticly on the edge. "**HELP!**" I yelled, wailing my arms like a mad person.

Cars continue to pass by, not caring for my distress. "**PLEASE, HELP ME! PLEASE!**" I yell more, starting to give up. I slump down to the ground, tears falling my cheeks. I heard the sound of tires stopping. I immediately looked up, and a man walked out from the car. "What happened? What are you doing at the side of the road? Are you hurt?" the man asked. I started to laugh, and cling to the man. "T-Thank you! Thank you!" I yell as the man holds me. "A-Are you hurt miss? What happened?!" He asks again. "L-Look there's no time to explain!" I yell as I push him to his drivers seat. "You have to take to a police station right now! There are maniacs after me! P-Please just hurry before they get me!" I ran to the car's passenger seat and sat down. The man looked at me. "A-Alright alright!" he began to start the car, and I gripped my hands. Soon this nightmare would be over.

Out of nowhere, a figure jumped at the car's hood. I yell in fear, as that figure was Vincent. The man tried to slide him off the road but Vincent was too quick. He managed to get the man out, and I screamed for him to stop. "V-Vincent stop! **DON'T DO IT PLEASE!**" I gasp in horror as I watch him kill the poor man, by cutting his throaty, and walk back to get me. I immediately locked all the doors, but that didn't help much. He simply smashed the window and opened the door, and I tried to flee to the back of the car. He got more and more inside, and I try to open the door. "**GET AWAY FROM ME!**" I yell, panicking. "**PRETTY GIRL WON'T EVER LEAVE!**" Vincent yells and he pulls me by the hair, and drags me out. I yell in pain, trying to push away his hand from my hair, but it hurt even more just to move. Vincent drags me back throughout the woods, and we arrive at the hidden road again, now with two trucks there.

"Ahh…I see you found out little fugitive…Good." Vincent throws me to the ground and I yelp. I look up at Bo, growling. "W-What did you do you Lindsay you bastard?!" Bo chuckled. "She's in the truck, next to Lester…Both tied up of course. I wouldn't want any of them doing something nasty right?" I get up slowly, and I try to punch Bo, but I was hold back by Vincent. "Ahahah…We don't need any of that now do we?" he smirked. I growl more. "How did you find us?! HOW!?" Bo laughed harder this time. "Well I figured you wouldn't probably be over the whole escape thing, so I thought I'd set a few traps over the forest so in case any of you might "slip" our view…" I gulped. I could have probably stepped over a trap and I'd be dead or seriously hurt. "Then, coincidentally, I see you two escaping on Lester's truck…Of course I had to do something…I couldn't let my brother's special treasure to be gone, now could I?" he taunts.

I growl and Vincent grabbed me and put me over his shoulder. "H-Hey! Let me go!" I yell as I start to hit his back. I yell more and more, and Bo growled. "Just shut up!" he yelled as he hit me in the head, knocking me unconscious. Vincent growled, looking at Bo. "What? You found it annoying too. I just did you a favor." he said and walked back to the truck. "I have to come back and tow Lester's truck before someone notices it…" Bo mumbled, getting into the drivers seat. Vincent walked to the passengers seat and sat down, holding my uncouncious form on his lap. Then Bo started up the car, and drove back to the house.

On the back of the truck, Lester looked at Lindsay who was next to him. "Lindsay…You…You okay?" he asked, worried, looking at the arrow on her shoulder. "W-What the hell do you think?" she asked him, teeth gritted from the pain. Lester managed to get a bit upright, so she could lean better on him and not on her screwed shoulder. "T-Thank you…" she said. She then started to make small sobs, leaning her head more into him. "It's all my fault…If I had said no…We wouldn't be on this mess…And now we'll die…because of me!" she sobbed, hiccuping. "It's none of ya gals fault…None, you hear me…? You could' have known. You should at least be glad you're still alive…" Lindsay looked at him. "We won't be after this!" Lester shook his head. "Vincent won't kill her…and much less let Bo do anything to her again…" Lindsay blinked. "T-Then why are they bringing us alive? If they won't kill us…?" Lester sighed. "They must have somethin' up their sleeves…"

**_A few hours later..._**

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. I tried to move and my head started to ache. Oh right, Bo frikin' hit me. Great. I looked around now. "W-What the...?" I groaned as I looked around me. I was in a cage. IN A GOD DAMN CAGE. And apparently I was in Vincent's workshop again. My heartbeat started to race. Oh my god, where was Lindsay? And Lester? _'I have to get out of here!' _I thought as I tried to squeeze my hand out through the grates, and I pulled on the padlock as best as I could. I jumped when I heard the door open up and I stopped what I was doing, and pushed myself as far as I could muster inside the cage. I watched as Vincent walked in, placing his stuff (namely his knifes and sack). He then turned fully towards me.

"V-Vincent, l-let me g-go." I stuttered. Vincent remained silent as he now walked towards my cage. He leaned down to my level and continued to stare. I gulped a bit. "D-Didn't you hear me?! L-Let me out!" I said, a bit more confident now. "I don't think so, Pretty Girl." he said, in a very menacing way. "W-What do you mean no?!" I demanded. "You have to be punished. You have to learn how to behave. Only then you can be let out." I stared at him, mouth agape. "You're...You're keeping me here?! No way! Let me out! LET ME OUT!" I yelled as I began to shake the grates in a futile attempt to release myself. "If Pretty Girl doesn't stop, Vincent has to do make you." He said and I stopped, deciding I didn't want to know what he could do. Seeming pleased, he got up and walked away. "I will get Pretty Girl some food. Pretty Girl must be hungry." he said as he opened the door.

"W-Wait!" I yelled. He turned his head slightly towards me. "Are...Are Lester and Lindsay...okay?" I asked. Vincent stayed silent, then turned back and walked out. I was about to yell back at him but he was gone. Growling, I sat down and leaned by back and head against the grates. '_Lindsay... I hope you're okay..._'

_**Inside Bo's torture room... **_

"**AHHHHARGH!**" Lester cried out as Bo procedded to cut him again. Lindsay watched horrified, mouth gagged and bounded. "Heh, this is getting a bit tidious." Bo said, dropping the knife away and pacing around. "What should I do now? I've cut you, burned you, beat you...I can't really think of anything else..." He stopped and then glanced to Lindsay. "What do you say I start on your girlfriend? I'm sure she must be a little jealous since I'm paying more attention on you." Bo said, smirking. "D-Don't ya fuckin' dare...I-If you put ya hands on her, I swear-"

"You what? You aren't exactly capable of anything right now, are you?" Bo said, and kicked him on the guts, making him fall back with the chair he was bound to, to the ground. "It's your turn now gelly arse. You're gonna love what I have in store for you." he said, grabbing another knife. As he was about to continue his tortuous fun, he felt a arm grab his arm. "What are you doing ya freak, I was about to get to the fun part!" Vincent pulled him back. "Not this one." Bo rolled his eyes. "Why the fuck not?" he asked. "Vincent needs her. For Pretty Girl." Bo frowned and groaned, throwing the knife away. "Fine whatever, I had my fun for now. I'll go fix a few stuff on the garage." and walked away, leaving Vincent and the other two behind.

Vincent looked back to Lindsay. He leaned down to her, pulling her close. "Pretty Girl was asking about you. As long as you are alive...Pretty Girl will never love Vincent." He put a hand around her neck slowly. Lindsay panicked and tried to pull away from his grasp, but Vincent put even more pressure on her neck the more she struggled. "But..." he said, slowly stopping. "...Vincent can not kill you. Lester, after what he did, is still Vincent's brother...And Lester likes Pretty Girl's sister..." letting her go, he walked away. "Vincent will come back to take you and Lester to another place where Pretty Girl will never find you."

Closing and locking the door behind him, he walked back to the house. Inside the kitchen, he began making some food for the caged girl. As he cooked, he thought how he would play his plan through. Placing everything in a tray, he returned to his workshop.

Hearing the door open again, I watched as Vincent came back, this time with a tray. I watched as he placed the tray next to the cage, opening the small door, placing the tray inside. "I'm not hungry." I said, trying to act up defiantly. "Pretty Girl will or Vincent will have to make her eat." I looking up at him, and not really in a condition to fight him back, I crawled to the tray and began to eat. Grabbing a chair, Vincent sat near the cage, watching me eat. To think I would already be used to him staring. I guess not.

Cleaning the plate, I brushed clean my mouth. I looked back at Vincent, who was still silent. "Y-You...You never told me. Is...Is Lindsay and Lester okay?" I asked again. This time, Vincent answered. "No." he simply said. I could feel my heart drop. "W-What?" I asked, almost like a whisper. "When Vincent had checked on them, they were dead. They must have died of their wounds..." I looked down, dread consuming me. "No...No...Please, this can't be happening...No..." I felt tears coming out from the corner of my eyes. "Vincent is sorry..." that made me snap. "NO YOU'RE NOT!" I yelled, hitting my hand on the grates, crying more.

Vincent watched me cry as I held on to the grates. "Pretty Girl...still has Vincent...and Vincent will take care of Pretty Girl." he said. I frowned. "If...If you think that will change anything, you're very wrong." I said and looked him in the eye. "Pretty Girl will learn to love Vincent..." he said, placing his hand over my fingers. I snapped my hand away. "Just leave me alone."

"But-" I yelled. "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE, JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I yelled more as I held myself, sobbing. Vincent stared but silently rose up and walked out. Sobbing, I gripped my hair. "Lindsay I'm so sorry..."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait guys! I hope you all liked this chapter and can't wait for more!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 The movies

GOD GUYS D: Sorry for taking so long! I didn't mean to, but you know, writer's block sucks :P But here's the new chapter!

**Disclaimer:** HOW does not belong to me, except I belong to myself, and Lindsay to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8- The movies<strong>**  
><strong>

It's been a month now (Or so I think) since I've been caged inside Vincent's workshop. Everyday he comes in with food, or to make his sculptures. He also only lets me out is when I need to use the restroom. Each time I don't say anything, although he talks to me as if I respond back. Each day I dream of him just ending my misery but no matter how hard I wish, that doesn't happen. I watch as Vincent works on a new sculpture, a couple. Funny, it looked a bit like us.

"Does Pretty Girl like it?" he asks outloud. I look at the statue, then looked back to the wall, with the same empty stare. Vincent continued. "Vincent has a surprise for Pretty Girl." he said. Catching my attention, I look at him, intrigued. "Today Vincent will take Pretty Girl for a walk." he said as he placed his tools down. My eyes widened. He was going to let me out. Maybe...Just maybe...

"Would Pretty Girl like that? Vincent can take you to see a movie." I slowly nodded, and Vincent came over and opened the small door. I slowly crawled out, and came over to Vincent. He then handed me some clothes. "Vincent will wait outside." and walked out, closing the door behind him.

I quickly got dressed, and was relieved that I had something fresh for me to wear. I then walked out and came next to Vincent. He gently grabbed my hand, and lead me up and then out the house. He toke me a few more steps down and we had reached an old looking cinema. We walked inside and we looked at the posters that were fixated on the walls. All of them were in black and white, and I have never hear of them in my life. "Which one does Pretty Girl like to see?" he asked. I look over at the posters and then choose the one that looks like a horror movie.

"Okay then." he then lead me inside the room, and I jumped. There were many wax figures that were sitting down on seats, as if they were enjoying the movie as well. I wonder, which ones of them were actually people. The mere thought made me cringe. We sat down on two empty seats in a empty row in the middle, as the movie is about to start. I feel Vincent pull me closer, and I make a disgusted face, alrhough he didn't see it.

As the movie progresses, I try to figure out a plan. Outside on the corridor I saw a couple of phones, maybe I can phone someone, anyone! But I had to leave the room first. I turn to Vincent slowly. "Vincent...?" Vincent immediately looked at me, it's been awhile I had talked to him, so it came as a surprise. "Y-Yes?" he asked. "Can...Can I use the restroom?" I ask. Vincent stared at me. "Vincent doesn't think that's a good idea..." he said. "You might try and run away." I gulped. "B-But I'm really really in need of it. L-Look, how about this, if you see that I'm taking too long, you come get me alright?" I suggest. I hope that can buy me some time. Vincent stared in silence until I heard him sigh. "Fine." he muttered as he returned his attention to the movie again.

I quickly got up and ran outside, looking for the phones. When I spotted them, I picked up the handle and tried to see if it was working. To my relief, it was working, but I didn't have any money to phone. I growled and hit the thing. "DAMN IT!" I yelled and then gasped when I heard a metalic sound. I looked down and my eyes widened. A small coin came out because of the punch I gave. I picked it up quickly and inserted it and I heard the phone pick up. I quickly dialed 911 and waited. When I heard a voice on the other side, my eyes started to water.

"_Hello this is 911, what is your emergency_?" a woman's voice asked. "O-Oh thank god, please, you have to help me, I am trapped in a place called Ambrose, just by Highway 59! P-Please, bring police, there are two dangerous men and they've killed my friend and another man!" I said, between hiccups and sobs. "_Okay m'am, can you tell me your name_?" she asked again. "M-My name is-" I stopped when I hear a door open.

Vincent frowned. She was taking alot of time just to go to the bathroom. He got up and walked out, walking towards the bathrooms. Just as he was about to grab the handle, the door open. "Why did Pretty Girl toke so long?" he asked. "S-Sorry, the bathrooms didn't have any paper so I looked around for some." Vincent nodded. "Oh...okay." he said and the two walked back to the room, passing by the phones again.

We stopped. "W-What's wrong?" I asked him. Vincent then looked at the phones. My heart started to race when I watched Vincent walk to the phone and pick it up. "_Miss? Miss? Are you still there_?" could be heard on the other line. I jumped when Vincent slammed the phone down, ending the call. "You...Pretty Girl lied..." he said in a menacing tone. I gulped as I started to tremble. "You still want to run away, don't you...?" he now turned to me. My heart was beating a mile now. I backed away slowly. "**PRETTY GIRL WILL NEVER LEAVE, DO YOU HEAR?!**" Then he leaped towards me. I yelled and jumped out of the way, and running away as fast as I could. I ran inside one of the rooms, looking for a place to hide. The doors burst open, and Vincent walked inside. His footsteps echoed as he walked, glancing around to catch me.

My heart was beating so loud I was afraid he would hear it. I had placed my hand over my mouth so my breath wouldn't be heard as well, trying to stay hidden behind one of the seats. Vincent slowly walked around. "Pretty Girl...Come out..." he said in a soft like voice, but I knew he was thinking nothing of the sort. "Come out, come out wherever you are..." he said again. '_I have to do something, I have to think of something!_' I thought as try to crawl away, as hidden as I could. If I could just reach one of the doors, I could just-

"**There you are.**" I froze as I slowly looked behind me to see Vincent only a few feet away from me. How the hell did he get so close?! I yelled and got up, and tried to run away, but Vincent was faster than me. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me back, making me yell louder over the pain. I hit the ground hard, and soon enough, Vincent was over me, grabbing my wrists. I struggled as best as I could and I managed to free one of my arms and I slapped him. Because of that, his mask came off.

We both froze. I looked with horror at his face. His right side was nothing but red flesh, he didn't even have an eye. But his left side looked perfectly normal, but it showed a shocked expression. To be honest, he could dress up as a Phantom of the Opera if he wanted. I tried to speak but any sound would get clogged up on my throath. Vincent panted and quickly let go of my arms to cover himself. "N-No! No! NO!" he yelled as he grabbed my arm and pulled me up. He then processed to storm out of the cinema, pulling me with him. Despite my best efforts of trying to escape, it was effortless. Vincent dragged me into his workshop, slamming the door behind us hard. He then pushed me towards the cage, making me stumble inside, and slamming the door behind me.

"Now Pretty Girl can't ever leave. You hear?! YOU CAN'T EVER LEAVE! NOT AFTER WHAT SHE SAW!" I feel tears coming down on my cheeks, as I try to open the door. "N-No! Please! Please just let me go! P-Please!" I sob. Vincent growled and then walked out, slamming and locking the door tight behind him. I cry more as I lean on the grates of my cage, sobbing my poor heart out. I could feel all of my hope draining.

There was no escape from this place.

* * *

><p>It's been 3 days since I've last seen Vincent. Not once has he come in, not for work or to give me food. Much to my despair. 'Is he finally going to kill me?' I thought when suddenly the door opened, reveling Bo, entering with a tray.<p>

"What do you want?" I hissed as I refused to look at him. "Hey, is that any way to treat the guy who is bringing you food?" he said, trying to sound innocent but knowing Bo, he was never innocent. I rolled my eyes. "You might just have poisoned the food." I said as I heard the metallic sound of the tray being placed down on the ground. "Now now, why would I do that? That would break my poor brother's heart." Bo said, placing a hand on his chest, near his heart.

"Besides, you've already have done enough to hurt him, no? Trying to call for help when all he has done is being nice to you." That made me snap. "Nice? NICE?!" I hit my hands on the grates of the cage, looking up at him through them. "Is being locked in a cage and treated almost like a animal, **nice**?! Even pets get more sympathy than this!" Bo chuckled. "You are getting just what you deserve. You should be happy Vincent didn't kill you, just like he did with your "sister"." I growled more. "Fuck you, asshole." Bo chuckled more, as he then kicked the tray closer to the cage, just barely reaching.

"Have fun. Maybe later I might bring you dinner. Just maybe." he said and walked out, closing the door behind his sorry ass. I looked at the tray. I tried to reach the tray, but the grates were so small that my arm barely fitted through. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't reach. I leaned back, and I started to sob. '_God, please...Just let me die..._'

* * *

><p>"I left the tray just as you asked." Bo said as he sat down on the bed, just behind Vincent. "How is Pretty Girl doing?" he asked quietly. Bo rolled his eyes. "Well, she's still a bitch. I can tell you that. Other than that, she seems okay." Vincent grunted, displeased on the word his brother used to describe her. "Look, what the hell are you going to do? What the heck is she to you? Is she just a plaything to you? Just kill her and turn her into a wax figure and be done with it." Bo said, lighting a cigarette. "Vincent will never do that. Pretty Girl will never be a wax figure. She's...She's too precious to Vincent..." Bo rolled his eyes again. "Yeah, right. You've never cared for any other girl who came to town, what makes her so fucking special?" Bo asked.<p>

"Pretty Girl...she just...She is just different...She liked Vincent's art...She understood Vincent..." Bo interrupted. "Yeah, she understood you just so she could have her chance to run away from you." Vincent growled. "And she won't. Pretty Girl will never leave." he said in a much deeper voice. Bo looked at him, eyes narrowed a bit as he blew out the smoke from his cigarette. "What do you plan to do? Marry her or something?" Vincent gazed at his hands and remained in silence.

"..If Vincent has to. Vincent will do anything to show Pretty Girl she will never leave this place or Vincent." Vincent said. Bo stared at him. "Woah woah, why are you getting so worked up over some stupid bitch?" he said and Vincent growled again, grabbing him by his shirt's collar. "Bo will **NEVER** speak of her like that. Do you hear?!" Bo growled and pushed him away. "Fine, whatever, geez. Don't get your fucking panties in a knot." he said, getting up. "I'm going to take some food for Lester and his girl." and walked out.

Vincent was left alone in the room in silence. "Vincent will make Pretty Girl see...See that she belongs here, where Vincent can take care of her...love her..." looking down, he started to ponder how he would do exactly that. That was until he found the perfect plan.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys for the innactivity, but I decided to rewrite this story a little bit and I hope everyone likes this version better XD<p> 


	9. Chapter 9 Let's play a game

Hey guys! Sorry about the late LATE post of this new chapter buuut my mood for writing was low and my school exams are up soo yeah, many things were on but I hope I can put up more chapters once my exams are over. I'm sorry of this chapter is shorter than what I usually put up buuut like I said, my mood for writing was very low. I just wanted to update really, so you guys would not think this was dead ^^;

But none the less, sorry for the late update and I hope you enjoy the reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not ow any of the characters, except myself, and Lindsay owns herself *CoughcoughsodoesLestercoughcough***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 - Let's play a game<strong>

**_2 weeks later..._**

I woke up with a loud bang against my cage. "Wakey wakey princess. Today's gonna be a very good day for you." Bo said as he threw onto Vincent's work table what looked like some sort of cloth. "What's that supposed to be?" I asked. "A speacial present from Vincent. So you better wear it, wouldn't want to disappoint him." I frowned and as I was about to tell him to go screw himself, he spoke.

"And before you tell me to go and "F" myself, he told me that it's important, so come on so we can met up with him so we can all talk." I thought about the offer.

"...Fine." I said, watching as he opened the cage door. I crawled out, and grabbed the piece of cloth. It was a dress. "Couldn't you atleast get me a shirt and pants? It would have been more comfortable..." Bo groaned. "Just be fucking glad we got you that. Do you want to go naked instead?" I gulped, looking down and shaking my head. "Good, now get dressed. I'll wait outside, and when you're done, knock." and he walked out, closing the door behind him. I sighed as I looked at the dress. It was all white, and looked very simple. I wonder if it belonged to someone. Then I felt a chill run down my spine. He wouldn't make me wear dead people's clothes, would he?

I shoke my head as I groaned, and started to undress. I couldn't really complain. Once I was finished, I knocked on the door. Bo opened and looked me over. "Mehh, it will do. Now come on." he then grabbed my hand and pulled me with him over the stairs. We reached the living room, and Vincent was already waiting for us there. "Okay, now sit down." Bo said and pushed me none to carefully onto the couch. I growled a bit as I straightened myself.

"What do you want?" I asked, glaring at Vincent. "Vincent wants to apologize. So Vincent is giving you his most well kept clothes to wear as a present." he started. "What could you possibly be sorry for? You kidnapped me, killed my friend and your OWN BROTHER, and made me stay here against my will. Sorry won't be enough, it won't even cover for the things you've done all over the years." Vincent remained quiet. "...That is why, I'm letting you go." he said. I stared at him. "...W-What?" I asked. "Are you deaf? He said you could go." Bo yelled back. "I...R-Really?" I asked again, not believing what I'm hearing.

"If..." I stared right back at Vincent. 'I knew it was too good to be true.' Vincent continued. "If Pretty girl can reach the church before Bo gets to you, you are free to go." Vincent then turned around. My eyes widened, my mouth forming a "o". "W-What the heck do you mean 'Before Bo gets to me'?!" I yelled as Bo smirked, picking up something. The color of face drained as I realized what it was. A crossbow. A fucking crossbow. "I'll give you a head's start sweetcheeks. How about until I count to 20? Sounds good?" Bo said as he was fixing up a arrow on the damned thing. I started to tremble as I slowly stepped back. "1..." Bo started. I gulped as I stepped more. "2..." Bo walked closer, now aiming the thing at me. I yelped as I ran to the door, and opened it quickly. I ran down the stairs and kept running. It was hard to see anything since it was dark out, but as long as I could get away from him, I was safe.

After a minute or two, I stopped because I ran out of breath. Damn, it's been quite awhile since I ran, and then I remembered why I hate running. Suddenly I felt a whoosh of air come by my head, and then 'thump'. I looked over my right and yelled. An arrow was sticking right next to the tree I was leaning to. "...20." I heard Bo say as I yelled more and ran off again, my lungs and chest beginning to burn. As I reached the town, I looked around for a place to hide so I could lose Bo for awhile. I finally managed to find a store that was not locked, and slowly sneaked in. I quickly hid myself behind the counter, and tried to slow my breathing. '_Calm down, calm down, I doubt he even saw you coming in, so calm the eff' out._' I told myself.

I jumped when I heard the door open, making a rather screeching sound from opening so wide. I pushed myself more inside the counter, hearing footsteps. "Come out, come out, wherever you are...You can just end this and be with your "friend"...Doesn't that sound wonderful?" Bo said, chuckling at the end. I frowned, stopping myself from getting up to go and kick him in the nuts for that. I looked around the area I was hiding, looking for something, anything I could use to either as a weapon or distraction. The more I heard his footsteps come closer, the more I panicked. Until I spotted an empty bottle. I reached for it and grabbed it, and as I heard his steps almost reaching the counter, I threw the bottle to the opened door (Which I assumed lead to the back office). "Gotcha." I heard Bo say, practically feeling him smirk as I watched him walk inside the office.

Once he entered, I got up and ran out, smiling at my brilliance. I could almost taste the victory on my hands. That was until I yelled in pain, falling down on the ground. I looked at my left leg's thigh and I yelled some more, seeing an arrow sticking through it. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?" I heard Bo yell from the distance. I tried to fight back my tears, and with all my might, I got up, despite feeling the enormous pain on my leg's thigh. Bo's footsteps grew closer and closer, and I knew I had to suck it up and fight for my life. I couldn't give up right now when I'm this close to freedom. I could see the church in front of me, and I limped as fast as I could to reach the church. I yelled as I saw arrows fly past me, and Bo cursing as he reached behind him to get more arrows.

I bent down and managed to grab a rock and I turned around and threw it at him. I watched as the rock hit him straight on his forehead, making him groan in pain, and I used that advantage and limped the rest of the way to the church. '_Almost there!_' I yelled in my head as I grabbed the door's handles and I threw myself inside, hitting the floor hard. I yelled as I felt the arrow on my leg throb more in pain. I managed to put myself on my back, as I yelled some more, but this time, in happiness. "**I FUCKING DID IT! I DID IT YOU BASTARDS!**" I yelled. I then straightened myself up and looked ahead of me. And toke a closer look.

The church was filled with candles. Not just scattered around, arranged properly. The floor was filled with flower petals. The church as more decorated from when I first saw it. My gut was turning the more I looked around. Something felt wrong. Horribly wrong. '_I need to get out of here._' and as I turned around to limp out, the door closed itself. I yelped and tried to open it, and my stomach turned even more when I saw it was locked. I started to bang on the door.

"**YOU PROMISED TO LET ME GO! YOU BASTARDS!**" I yelled as finally my tears started to come down my face, my hands hurting from the pounding I was giving on the door. I stopped when I heard music come on.

Not just any music. Wedding music. "Oh no. No no no no no...This...there's no way..." I mumbled as I slowly looked behind me, and by the altar...Stood Vincent, wearing a suit... And then I realised. What I was wearing, was not a simple dress. But a wedding dress.

"N-No...! **NO! THERE'S NO WAY!**" I yelled at him and I yelped when I felt someone grab my arm. "Hey, you won right? This is your prize!" Bo said, smirking, "N-No! You said if I got here I would be free!" I yelled as I tried to get away. "Yeah, free from staying in that cage. And you did everything you could to prove you are indeed a good girl and therefore, don't need the cage..." Bo smirked. "And this is your ticket away from that sweetcheeks. Aren't you happy? You got what you wanted." My sobs became louder. "I-I n-never w-wanted this! You t-tricked me!" I sobbed more. "We didn't trick you, we told you exactly what you wanted to hear, and you got that. Now come on, your "husband" is waiting for you." Bo said, dragging me towards Vincent. I yelled some more and tried to thrash away, but with the arrow on my leg, made it more painful to run away or even fight back properly.

Vincent looked at me and then at Bo, growling from behind his mask. "Hey, I had to make it convincing. What else could I do?" Bo spat at him and threw me against Vincent. He held me close, holding me up because of my leg. I sobbed more, looking at him. "P-Please...don't do this...Please..." I begged, grabbing his vest for support. "You have to learn Pretty Girl...Or should I say Wife? You have to learn that you can't leave this place...it's your home now...And I can't let you go, I love Pretty Wife too much to let you go..." he said softly as I sobbed harder. "P-Please no! No!" I yelled some more as Bo groaned. "Just be fucking quiet, will you?" he said as he reached over to a door and opened it. "Get your ass in here!" he yelled and a man hesitantly stepped out.

He looked looked one of those quick wedding priests. He toke one look at me and Vincent and he shoke a bit. "Get on with it, or else." Bo growled at the man, sitting down on a empty bench near us. The man flinched but opened his book and started to speak. "D-Dearly Beloved, we are here today to join in holy matrimony, these two young people." he toke a quick look at me, but then one look at Bo, he continued. "H-Hum, I'll speed it up...So d-do you, huh..." he paused, waiting for a name. "Vincent." Vincent replied. "Y-Yes...Do you Vincent, acept this lovely woman as your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked. Vincent nodded. He then turned to me. "And do you, accept Vincent as your lawfully wedded husband?" I was about to yell no when I yelled in pain on my leg, feeling the arrow being turned by Vincent. "Y-Yes!" I managed to yell as the pain made me almost give out, if it weren't for Vincent holding me. "O-Okay...T-Then by the power invested in me, I p-pronounce you Man and Wife...You may kiss the bride..." he said, closing his book. I whimpered and I refused to look at Vincent. It was over. My life was over.

Vincent grabbed my face by my chin, and looking at him, now with his mask off. "I love you..." he whispered. I whimpered louder as I simply closed my eyes, not wanting to see him anymore. I just wanted to block everything out. I felt Vincent's lips on mine, and I tugged in the urge for vomiting. '_This is a nightmare..._' I thought. Bo laughed as he walked to the man. The man shruddered a bit. "F-Finally, can I go home now?" he asked Bo. "Yeah...That's not gonna happen." he said. The man looked at him, his eyes widening. "B-But you promised me that if I did this, you'd let me go back home to my family!" he yelled. Bo laughed. "Sorry buddy, but you've seen to much. Send my apologies to the man upstairs." and with that, he stabbed the poor man on the chest, and repeatedly did so until the man fell down on the ground, dead.

I sobbed as I looked away from the scene, feeling Vincent pick me up. "Let's go my Pretty Wife..." he said softly as we walked out of the church. I looked behind us as Bo grabbed the man's body and dragged him away, mumbling about the mess the man made and having to clean up. I sobbed quietly, wishing the ground would just open and eat me up, so I could be free from all of this...From these...These monsters. All I could think of was...

..._Why?_


End file.
